Training?
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Yusuke and co. along with several of the demons they met during the Dark Tournament are required to train together. Will they accomplish anything? Can they keep from arguing for one day?
1. Chapter 1: Training!

Hey peoples! Here's my newest story. If any of you are reading either of my other two stories, I will be working on them soon. As for this one, yay! I was just randomly thinking about it one day, so here it is. It may have been done before, but I don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 1: Training!

"Training?"

"Training!"

"You think I need it!"

"No one orders me around!"

"How dare you-!"

"What is the matter with you!"

Were the various shouts raging through the room. All were directed at Koenma, who in his ultimate wisdom asked them to train together.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" Koenma shouted. "There is a danger threatening the world and you will need to be ready for it." This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"You think I need it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Who is good enough to train me!"

"STOP!" Koenma screamed.

Hiei stepped up to the desk. "Why should we care about the human world?" he spat. "As far as I can tell there are only three people here who should care in the slightest."

"Hiei you still need to finish your community service," Koenma reminded him.

Hiei growled and muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the laughter coming from the other demons.

"What about us?" Shishi asked, with a scowl. "We are not from the human world. Why should we care about training to protect such human filth?"

"Because I said so."

"You cannot order us around," Touya said.

"Will we all train together?" Jin asked.

"Yes. You will be at Master Genkai's training ground. She will be in charge." Koenma knew this would be hard.

"So I can train with Urameshi?"

"Yes."

"All right then. This time Urameshi, I'll be the winner. It'll be a right good time!"

"You got it Jin. I guess I'll do it too," Yusuke told Koenma. He'd really rather not train with the old lady again, but training with Jin might be worth it.

"You didn't have a choice in the first place," Koenma said with a sigh.

"I'll do it too mate," Chu announced.

"I guess if Chu's doing it, I'll go too," Rinku said.

"Come on Snowy, it'll be great," Jin said excitedly to Touya.

"No," Touya said flatly.

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"No."

"Snowy, you'll get to train."

"No."

"Well, I guess if you're scared of Urameshi's friends an' all, since Kurama did-"

"I'll give you scared!" The air within ten feet of Touya was now below zero. "I'll do it."

"Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, will you train with us?" Kurama asked politely.

"As if I need to train with the likes of you," Shishi said arrogantly.

"Hah! We beat you. Obviously we're the better fighters," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, you're probably afraid we'll do better than you training too," Kuwabara said.

"Oh yeah!" Shishi started to look demonic. "You wouldn't have a chance to beat us! We'll be there!"

"I didn't agree to this!" Suzuka shouted.

"Too bad, we'll show them!" Shishi shouted.

"Okay now that that's settled. There has been a strange disturbance, but we have yet to discover it. You'll be training to defend the world. In Genkai's dojo she'll explain the living arrangements with you. Your training will be mostly decided by her. Have fun," Koenma told them before he left.

"I can't believe I just agreed to train with the old lady for who knows how long!"

"I don't care if the human race dies, why should I be here!"

"Because you're a bad little boy, who was beating people up in the alleyways be-"

"Kurama!"

"So Shishi-"

"That's not my name!"

"Fine. So how long do you think it'll be before we wipe the floor with you?"

"As if you could ever manage that."

"This'll be great Snowy!"

"Don't call me that."

"Icy?"

"Not that either!"

"I wonder if I can bring my kitty with me."

"Your kitty?"

"Hey, be quiet yo-yo boy!"

"Why do you want to bring your kitty?"

"Hey, Chu, you're not allowed to bring alcohol?"

"I never said I wanted to!"

"But you do."

"SHUT UP!"


	2. Chapter 2: Poptarts and Fights

Chapter 2: Poptarts and Fights

"Shut up and follow me," Genkai ordered. She couldn't believe she was going to have to train all ten of these guys. It would be a nightmare. But she could do it. She was still stronger than all of them, so she should be able to keep them in line…

"Jeeze, Old Lady! Where are you going to fit all eight of us?" Yusuke asked.

"Actually, there are ten of usYusuke," Kurama corrected.

"Idiot, can't even count to ten," Shishi scoffed.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted at him.

"Or what?"

"Children!" Genkai got their attention. They stopped at a dead-end hallway with five doors. "These will be your rooms. There are slates and chalk for those of you who won't remember which room is yours, you may label them. You may decide who sleeps where, there will be two people to a room. It's late now, in the morning we'll be getting up to start your training." Genkai walked away, without another word.

"So, uh, who's going to room with whom?" Kuwabara asked.

They all glanced around. Then the fighting broke out. Screaming, shouting, and whining over who got the best room and who they were with.

"Idiotic fools," Hiei muttered. He grabbed Kurama and dragged him into one of the rooms slamming the door behind him. "I'm not staying in a room with any of them. It's a miracle I stay with you."

"Thank you Hiei. It would have been hard for me to get a suitable room like this," Kurama said politely.

"This room is mine, no one else is worthy of it," Shishi announced. Instantly he was attacked by several others. "Suzuka, help! We can't let them steal it!"

Suzuka shook his head. He helped Shishi get into the room he wanted and they shut the door.

"Rinku and I'll take this one," Chu announced, going into one of the rooms.

All that was left in the hallway were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin. Touya had snuck into a room already.

"Where'd Snowy go?" Jin asked.

"Dunno," Yusuke muttered, looking around.

"I guess me and Urameshi can stay together. You and Touya can share a room," Kuwabara told Jin.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into their room. Jin walked into his and was surprised to see Touya already there.

"Snowy, don't freeze anything in your sleep alright," Jin told the other demon.

"My name is Touya. And I don't freeze things in my sleep," Touya said irritably.

"Sure you don't Icy."

"It's Touya."

* * *

"COLD!" came the shout. It was midnight. The shout woke everyone up, sending most into the hallway to see what was wrong. 

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep!" Rinku screamed.

"What is the matter with you people!" Shishi yelled.

"I told you not to freeze anything!" Jin shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Touya screamed back at him.

"Yeah, then who's was it, Snowy!" Jin charged out into the hallway. Everyone started laughing when they saw him. His hair was frozen solid with a slight blue tint to it and there were random icicles hanging off his arms.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked.

Jin, for once, did not look very happy. "Go. Ask. Touya." He ground out, before going to towards the bathroom.

They looked into the room to find Touya standing there.

"Did you really freeze him?" Kuwabara asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Touya shouted. "I can't help it!"

"It's like zero degrees in here," Shishi announced.

"Get out," Touya told them. When they refused to move the temperature dropped even farther. Shivering, they all left. Touya stopped lowering the temperature and sighed. This would be interesting.

* * *

The next morning everyone headed down to breakfast with varying levels of consciousness. 

"This is gonna be great! I can't wait to start!" Jin was bobbing through the air with a happy smile on his face.

"Shut up," Touya muttered.

"Aw c'mon Snowy! It's such a bright, beautiful day!"

"Shut up, before I send you to a different dimension," Shishi said darkly.

"What's wrong with you people? Jin's right! It's such a great day out! I can't wait to go do stuff!" Rinku said happily.

"Shut up! You guys are nuts if you're this happy so early!" Suzuka shouted at Jin and Rinku.

"Kittens!" Kuwabara randomly shouted as they sat at a round table.

"What's wrong with him?" Jin asked.

"Don't know, but he's been doing it for a while now and it's starting to bug me," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, he's still asleep," Kurama told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, look his eyes are closed and he continues to mutter about things."

"Kittens…fuzzy…my kitty…Eikichi…so cute…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Hn, idiot," Hiei muttered.

"Anyways, where's Grandma?" Yusuke said loudly. "I'm hungry."

"Right here, you dimwit!" Genkai said, coming up behind him. "You ten will be cooking. You will alternate, but it will be one of you cooking, not me."

"What!" most of them screamed. Most of them instantly refused.

"Anyone who doesn't take a turn cooking won't get to eat!"

"So, who goes first?" Jin asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "I ain't doing it!"

"Who votes Jin does it?" Yusuke shouted. Everyone with the exception of Genkai, Jin, and Kuwabara who was still sleeping raised their hands.

"Go on Jin we're hungry," Touya said.

"Yeah, what's taking so long?" Shishi whined.

"Is it ready yet?" Rinku asked.

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Jin flew off into the kitchen (AN: I don't care if there isn't one at Genkai's place, there is now!). About ten minutes later he came back with two plates full of…poptarts!

"That's our breakfast?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you see I don't know how to work much of these human things, so I figured this'd be good," Jin said.

"Works for me," Yusuke said grabbing a poptart in each hand and starting to eat.

"Sure, they look okay," Rinku said biting into a poptart.

"Aw, what the heck," Chu muttered starting to eat. Soon they were all eating poptarts:) Even Kuwabara, who had miraculously woken up when the food was brought out. Once they were done eating Genkai walked up to them.

"All right you slackers, let's go!" she shouted at them.

"Calm down, old lady," Yusuke said, covering his ears.

"You should be used to this by now, dimwit!" Genkai hit Yusuke in the head, sending him flying.

"Good job, Yusuke, getting beaten up by an old hag," Shishi said laughing.

"Yeah, Urameshi!" Jin was laughing as he floated through the air.

"Shut up, you dimwits!" Genkai hit Shishi and Jin, sending them flying as well.

"Great, we get to get beaten up for who knows how long by this crazy old woman," Rinku muttered. He too was hit in the head.

"Follow me!" Genkai lead them outside to an open field. "We're going to start off with a little tournament." They all started to eye each other warily. "The only rule is that you are not allowed to kill your opponents."

"Guess that rules out your best move doesn't it, Hiei," Yusuke said, nudging said demon.

"Okay, I wane fight Urameshi!" Jin shouted.

"No way, I'm fighting him!" Chu shouted.

"Woah!" Yusuke slowly backed away. "I'm fighting Hiei first!" Yusuke then realized what he had just said. "No, no, no, forget I said that. I'm fighting Kuwabara."

"No, way Urameshi, I need to get my revenge on this little twirp!" Kuwabara declared, pointing at Rinku.

"Will you idiots, SHUT UP!" Genkai shouted, silencing them all. "The first matches are as follows: Yusuke vs. Kurama, Jin vs. Kuwabara, Hiei vs. Touya, Shishiwakamaru vs. Rinku, and Suzuka vs. Chu!"

"What!" came the cry from many of them. They lined up for their separate fights and began. (AN: I'm really bad at fights so I'm not going to go over the battles. These aren't life or death fights so it doesn't really matter.)

"The first round is over. For those of you too dazed to see, the winners are: Kurama, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka!"

"Urameshi Lost!" Shishi screamed.

"Urameshi, how could you not win?" Jin asked.

"It's not my fault! You people try fighting Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. He had in fact been winning until Kurama attacked him with plants that could come up behind him.

"What about the fight between Hiei and Touya?" Kurama asked her.

"Go ask them," Genkai said pointing. In a faraway corner of the clearing were Touya and Hiei. Touya with his ice sword and Hiei with his katana had there swords held high, blocking each other. They were both forcing against their respective swords, glaring daggers at each other, neither backing down.

"Okay, how long have they been doing that?" Yusuke asked.

"Since about one minute into the fights." When Yusuke and Jin started to walk over there Genkai shook her head. "I wouldn't if I were you. The area around Hiei is incredibly hot and the area around Touya, incredibly cold. I think the idiots are trying to attack each other by changing the temperature."

"Wow, that's determined," Kuwabara said.

"No, that's stupid. Why are they wasting their time?" Shishi asked.

"All right, come on. Next will be Kurama vs. Jin and Shishiwakamaru vs. Suzuka!"

These groups actually had crowd now. While Kuwabara cheered on Kurama, Yusuke was booing the fox that had beaten him and telling Jin not to lose. Rinku and Chu were watching Shishi and Suzuka with a rapt attention most only reserve for television.

"And the winners are Jin and Shishiwakamaru!"

"Yes, take that you cheating fox!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke, that hurts. I thought we were teammates," Kurama said, sounding heart broken.

"Sorry, Kurama."

"Oi come on, Shishi! This'll be great!" Jin bobbed through the air over to Shishi.

"My name is Shishiwakamaru!" Shishi shouted at him.

"Sure it is, Shishi. C'mon, your name be far to long to be calling you by it!"

"I said, don't call me Shishi!"

"Oh yeah? Why doesn't ye try and force me?"

"I will!" Shishi shouted, looking fully demonic now (you know with horns and the fangs).

"Let the match begin!" Genkai shouted.

Soon the remaining fighters were taking bets on who would win, with the exception of Hiei and Touya whose swords were still locked, neither demon gaining any ground whatsoever.

"Winner: Jin!" Genkai shouted.

"So what was the point of winning again, old lady?" Yusuke asked his teeth clenched.

"The winner will not have to participate for the rest of the day," Genkai said. It was now well past noon, but she still had a little planned. "Now, I want everyone with the exception of Jin to take a thousand laps around the dojo before we head inside!"

"A thousand?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"A thousand! Are you nuts old lady!" Yusuke shouted.

"Get going!" Genkai watched as they started the run before turning and sitting down in the grass.

"Aren't you going to get Snowy and Hiei?" Jin asked.

"I'll leave them there until they're done. They're both still using a lot of energy to keep that up and exercises like this will have less of an effect on them than what they're doing now."


	3. Chapter 3: More Fights and…Snow Cream?

Thanks for the reviews. Okay, hopefully I will get more in the future, but I wasn't sure how this story would come out...I do enjoy writing it though and I'll try to update often. I do like this chapter, the last part is a little OOC, I think, but others might find it funny.

TouyasIceMaiden1300:Thanks, I like Touya too. I like Hiei better, but Touya is my second favorite.

Chapter 3: More Fights and…Snow Cream?

"Are they still at it!" Yusuke asked incredulously. It was morning of the next day. The others had already eaten breakfast and had just gone outside.

"I didn't know Snowy was this determined…" Jin said.

"How idiotic can they get! If they would just jump back and fight each other they would have been finished by now!" Shishi exclaimed.

"Maybe they're trying to prove a point…" Suzuka muttered.

"And what would that be! They haven't argued or said anything to each other at all! I mean this is the second day we started training and they've been at it since the first!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Maybe the blokes are just having fun!" Chu suggested. Everyone looked thoughtful for a second before shaking their heads.

"Nah! Hiei and Touya are probably the least likely to stand there for hours because they were having fun," Yusuke said.

"I think it might be because Hiei's a fire demon and Touya is and ice demon," Kurama spoke up. "If you'll notice, they continue to push the temperature around them towards their element."

"Yeah, but I thought Hiei was half ice demon," Yusuke said.

"He is, but he's always gone more in the direction of fire."

"Hey, they're talking!" Rinku exclaimed. They all rushed over to see what the two demons were saying, but every one of them had to stand a considerable distance away for fear of being burnt or frozen.

"Give it up, snow boy," Hiei growled under his breath as he pushed his katana against Touya's ice sword.

"Never. Where's your Dragon of the Darkness Flame now?" Touya asked in an equally low growl as he too pushed harder.

"Sorry, but it would have the added side effect of turning you into a minuscule pile of ash."

"If you could even pull it of."

"Hah, you should be hoping I can't and be begging for mercy."

"You wish. You look tired need a rest?"

"In your dreams."

Everyone around them sweat dropped as small pieces of ground started to crumble around the two's feat. Genkai walked over to the spectators and dragged them back to the training ground.

"Now since you're all relatively competent at fighting, cough basics cough we're going to do a bit more with team battles. The teams are: Yusuke, Jin, Rinku, and Suzuka fighting against Kurama, Kuwabara, Chu, and Shishiwakamaru."

"Yes!" Jin and Yusuke screamed giving each other high fives.

"We're going to kick your buts!" Yusuke declared.

"Yeah right Urameshi! With me on the team there's no way you can win. I mean, I beat your but every time!" Kuwabara shouted back.

"When, in your dreams!" Yusuke retorted.

"The rules are simple, you fight with your team against the other team. Again, no killing. The winning team is the last team with a member standing," Genkai explained.

The fight started off pretty good with both teams pretty evenly matched. But then Yusuke started using his brain! Allowing Suzuka and Rinku to hold off Kuwabara, Chu, and Shishi, Yusuke and Jin attacked Kurama together eventually knocking him out. Without Kurama the other team quickly lost with everyone on Yusuke's team still conscious.

"I'm amazed dimwit, you actually do have a brain in there somewhere," Genkai commented after declaring their team the winners.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Yusuke declared cockily.

"You would," Shishi muttered as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Hey, watch it, pretty boy!"

"What was that!"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah, and now I'll shut you up!"

"Is that a threat! Well, then I except your challenge, let's go!" Yusuke and Shishi were now only centimeters away and both were growling deep in their throats at each other.

"Now, it's best if we don't fight," Kurama told them, getting up. "That was actually a great plan Yusuke."

"Oh yeah! And I suppose you think you're the only good fighter who was on our team!" Shishi started towards Kurama.

Kurama waved his hands in the air in surrender as his team mates glared at him. "That's not what I meant at all."

They were all stopped in their tracks as there was a loud crackling sound. Turning they saw small explosions coming up around Hiei and Touya.

"Whoa! What are they doing over there!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I don't know, but they'd better stop!" Rinku screamed.

"It's their energies. The opposite temperatures are starting to react," Kurama explained.

"Then how come it didn't happen before?" Suzuka asked.

"Their own spirit energy must have been keeping it in check, but now it's causing explosions."

"How do we make it stop, genius!" Yusuke asked.

"That's easy. You dimwits need to go separate them before they destroy the dojo," Genkai told them.

"I ain't going near them!" Kuwabara shouted.

"That's nuts! Why would we go that close to them?" Chu asked.

"Yeah, they're making things go boom without even meaning to!" Jin shouted.

"There might be a way…" Kurama whispered something to Jin and when he got his reply he smiled. "Genkai do you have any ice cream?"

"Yes," Genkai answered shortly.

"You got ice cream and you didn't tell us, grandma!" Yusuke asked.

"Okay, would you mind giving some up so we can stop them?" Kurama asked.

"Fine, but only two cartons!" Genkai shouted, annoyed. She's got lot's of ice cream, but it's hers.

"Okay, bring them here and put them on the ground a few feet away from each other." Once the ice cream was in place the demons and humans stepped back before all shouting at once.

"SNOW CREAM!"

"Where!" Hiei and Touya instantly separated and ran straight at the ice cream. They each stopped in front of a carton and, glancing at everyone else, screamed, "MINE!" before each running away with a carton of ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4: Even More Fights and a Scream...

Come on people, reviews! I didn't get any for the last chapter and I've only gotten two, both from the same person. I won't ask for much, but I'd like at least two reviews before I update.

Chapter 4: Even More Fights and a Screaming Contest

"This isn't over yet," Hiei growled in between bites of ice cream.

"You bet it isn't," Touya replied in a similar fashion. "You know it's kind of sad you like snow cream so much when it is cold and snowy."

"I have my reasons. Besides, no one can deny the awesome power of snow cream!"

"You bet they can't. Anyone who does obviously has something wrong with them."

Everyone else was watching them with very strange looks on their faces. They all had sweat drops and were twitching slightly.

"Wow, that's weird," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Yeah, I think those two are crazy," Shishi said.

"Think? Those two just might be nuttier than Urameshi!" Jin declared.

"Might? They're far crazier than Urameshi!" Chu exclaimed. Yusuke at this point looked quite annoyed.

"I'm not crazy!" he shouted at the two demons.

"This coming from the one who almost blew his own head off just to beat me," Jin said.

"The one who died and came back," Kurama said.

"The one with a blue penguin as his inner self," Kuwabara added.

"The one-" Rinku started.

"I get it!" Yusuke shouted before pouting.

"So, now what do we do?" Suzuka asked, turning towards Genkai.

"Now, you slackers get off your buts so we can do this again!" Genkai shouted, making them all jump.

"Grandma, we just fought," Yusuke whined.

"And you'll continue to do so! You idiots are getting stronger, but you still can't manage to do considerable damage without killing your opponent!"

"If we're going against bad guys why wouldn't we kill our opponent?"

"Because, if you happen to go against a human all of these demons will be useless, they'd get sent to jail for killing their opponent! Now the next pairings will be: Yusuke, Kurama, Chu, Rinku, and Kuwabara against Jin, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Hiei, and Touya!"

"Hiei and Touya are done? I thought they were just going to be stupid and stare at each other some more!" Kuwabara said.

"We'll remember that fool," Hiei snapped, making Kuwabara jump a foot when he and Touya came up behind him.

"We may have been fighting for a while, but we're still perfectly fine," Touya said.

"You better help us and work together. We're not going to lose because you two can't cooperate," Shishi threatened.

"Don't worry Shishi! I'm sure Snowy and Flamy can work together!" Jin declared. "We'll beat the pants off a' Urameshi an' his team!"

"Flamy!" Hiei asked with a growl.

"Flamy!" Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing their heads off.

"Let the match begin!" Genkai shouted, startling them into quick battle stances to begin the match.

This match was much more in depth now that Hiei and Touya had joined. The two teams were very well matched for each other. On Yusuke's team, he, Kuwabara, and Kurama worked well together and of course Jin and Rinku did well like that as well. Suzuka and Shishi also worked well together and Jin continued to swoop around backing the others, easily doing fine on his own. Hiei and Touya actually worked together, very, very well.

This match lasted much longer than the other one for a grand total of four hours, fifty two minutes, and eighteen seconds. The only one standing at the end was Suzuka. Hiei and Touya were both on their hands and knees, each trying to get up before the other, but neither having any strength left after their own battle.

"Okay, come one you slackers!" Genkai shouted. She led the rest inside with, again, the exception of Hiei and Touya who, while still trying, could only get to their knees before collapsing. They were left outside, as demons they were perfectly capable of staying outside for the night.

"Who's cooking, I made breakfast!" Yusuke shouted as they sat down.

"I sure as heck ain't doing it!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Why not?" Suzuka asked.

"I…"

"Yeah, who says you don't have to?" Shishi asked.

"Um…"

"Kuwabara's cooking dinner!" Rinku declared.

"Fine, gang up on me, why don't you," Kuwabara huffed as he went into the kitchen. When he came back with their food the reaction was surprising and instantaneous.

"Yuck! This is nasty!" Rinku shouted.

"You'd think growing up in the Human World he'd know how to cook," Shishi commented.

"What!" Kuwabara looked close to tears.

"Aw, man, this is great!" Everyone turned to stare at Jin as he finished off his food with a huge smile.

"You really liked it?"

"You bet!"

"You're nuts!" Yusuke declared. "That was the nastiest thing I've ever eaten. Who permanently bans Kuwabara from cooking dinner!"

"I!" came the shout from everyone except for Jin and Kuwabara.

"We should probably turn in now," Kurama started.

"Already?" Rinku asked.

"Well, we do have to train tomorrow…" Suzuka said.

"Please, this is so easy, I could do it in my sleep," Shishi scoffed.

"Is that so!" Genkai shouted from behind him. "I'll have to take you up on that. Outside right now. Let's go!" The rest snickered as they went to bed while Shishi was outside running and doing push-ups while Genkai screamed at him.

* * *

"SPIDER!" came the shout from Rinku and Chu's bedroom at four o' clock in the morning. 

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted from their room.

"Leave him alone, it was a big spider!" Chu shouted.

"Shrimp is afraid of spiders!" Kuwabara asked.

"Leave him alone!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! I GOT BACK TEN MINUTES AGO AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" came the immense shout from Shishiwakamaru. Suzuka was currently trying to regain his hearing.

"Why don't ye shut up!" Jin shouted.

"Yeah, Shishi you're louder than we are!" Yusuke shouted.

"DON'T MAKE COME AND KILL YOU ALL!" Shishi screamed.

"Why don't you try, Sissiwakamaru!" Kuwabara retorted.

"MY NAME IS SHISHIWAKAMARU!"

"Will you shut up!" Suzuka screamed, finally having regained his hearing only to have lost it again. There was a loud thud and an 'ow' before everything was silent. Kurama, in his room by himself since Hiei had collapsed outside, had his head squished into a pillow and was trying to ignore the incredibly loud fight going on between the rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: No Time to Sleep

Yays! I was waiting to be able to update this chapter. I do have more chapters waiting, so they should be up somewhat soon.

Chapter 5: No Time to Sleep

The next morning when they all went down to breakfast every one of them looked exhausted. Shishi looked like the walking dead and Hiei and Touya weren't much better when they came in from outside. Before they even got the chance to argue over who would cook, Genkai walked into the room looking livid.

"You will all have to thank the idiots who were screaming their lungs off this morning for this," Genkai started. "First: no meals today. Second: you will be in one-on-one fights for the first half of the morning the second half will be spent with some exercising. You would think," she said, voice dangerously low, "that a bunch of high level demons and spirit detectives with huge responsibilities would be able to act their age instead of like squabbling three-year-olds. If any one of you says anything for the entire day, you'll all be sleeping outside tonight. Get out there!"

They all went out, some looking annoyed, others simply tired. Hiei and Touya looked absolutely livid and if looks could kill, then anyone within a one-hundred yard radius of them would have been dead. They had been asleep outside the entire night and hadn't done anything. Their energy was fully back now, but both of them were still very tired, they had been woken up the night before as well.

"Oh well. We are here to train. The harder it gets the more it'll be worth it," Yusuke declared.

"I thought I said no talking!" Genkai shouted. She had been outside with Shishi most of the night and had gotten even less sleep than him so she was a bit grumpy.

They were in the clearing again now and she paired them up ordering them not to kill each other and threatening them that if they slacked off they would be in even worse trouble than they could imagine.

Despite being tired they all fought rather well. The demons, of course, were used to harsh conditions and little-to-no sleep, so they were able to fight mostly their usual. After they spared for about four hours Genkai had them doing push-ups and jumping-jacks.

Yusuke sighed as he did this. It wasn't too bad actually, he was even getting bored. But some of the others didn't seem so well off.

Kuwabara was breathing heavily as he worked. This was really hard. He had had no idea this was how hard Urameshi worked when training with Genkai.

Kurama went without too much extra effort. Though it was hard to tell, he was starting to get tired. This human body of his wasn't nearly as strong as his demon.

Hiei was trying not to growl under his breath. He shouldn't be this tired. It wasn't like he had done too much lately. This was starting to annoy him. His only pleasure was in the fact that Touya looked in about the same condition as he. He wouldn't lose to that blasted ice demon.

Hiei was watching him, Touya could tell. He would show that blasted fire demon. He could keep this up all day if that was what it took.

Jin was perfectly fine. But that was mainly 'cause he was cheating. Every time he started to get too tired he'd simply hover and pretend that he was doing the exercises.

Chu was also pretty good. This wasn't too bad and he was having fun with all the good fights here.

Rinku was getting tired, not as bad as Kuwabara, but still tired. This was hard. That stinking Genkai is a slave driver, Rinku thought.

Shishi was in a strange condition. He was really tired, but that was mainly from getting no sleep. He had gotten like one hour of sleep the night before and had been doing things like this all night long.

Suzuka was pretty good. He usually preferred to train himself, but there was no doubt that these sparring sessions were useful.

Once they were done for the day they all headed to their separate rooms. Seemingly ready for some very-much-needed rest. Or at least they hoped they would get rest.

Hiei was not happy. Obviously the extra work wasn't too hard for him. He was used to training only slightly less than this and for much longer. But, if he had been tired then he would have done that even though he didn't do anything. Well, they would pay. They made a racket last night? Well, tonight would be worse…

* * *

"NO, MY YO-YOS!" was the anguished cry at two o' clock in the morning. 

"THAT KID IS SCREAMING AGAIN!" Shishi screamed.

"SOMONE CUT THE STRINGS ON MY YO-YOS!" Rinku shouted in anguish.

"It's fine, we can get you new yo-yos. It'll be okay," Chu tried to comfort his friend.

"THEY WOULDN'T BE THE SAME!"

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke screamed.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, RUNT!" Shishi screamed.

"AY! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET!" Jin shouted. Touya's face was buried in his pillow and he was trying not to get annoyed, hard as that may be.

"SHUT UP, IRISH BOY!" Chu told him.

"WHO CARES ABOUT A BUNCH OF STINKING YO-YOS?" Shishi screamed/asked.

"THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE YO-YOS!" Rinku screamed back.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE MIDGETS YO-YOS?" Kuwabara screamed, actually having been woken up.

"Would you mind, KEEPING IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" to everyone's surprise it was Kurama who screamed. It was actually possible to get him mad, he just had to be tired.

There was a stunned silence when people realized Kurama had screamed at them before… "SHUT UP, FOX BOY!" Yusuke shouted.

"WOULD YOU MIND LETTING A PERSON SLEEP BEFORE I FREEZE YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND!" Touya screamed at the top of his lungs. His patience had finally run out and there was no way he was in the mood for this.

Again a stunned silence before… "GIVE IT A REST, WE COULD TAKE YOU ON ANYDAY OF THE WEEK!" Suzuka screamed.

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!" Shishi this time.

"DIDN'T KNOW SNOWY COULD YELL SO LOUD!" Jin shouted, almost as if he were just thinking to himself, except really loud.

Hiei was highly amused by this at first. Until their idiocy started to annoy him. None of them were giving up and he was sure it had been half an hour by now. Actually he was surprised they were all still in their rooms, not having left to fight each other in the hallway yet.

He knew Kurama had his head squished in his pillow. It had been there since the others teamed up on him when he added his opinion. Silently, though it wasn't necessary with all the shouting, Hiei slipped out of his bed and into the hall. Slipping outside just as quietly he hopped into a tree to wait the night out in silence. Genkai sure would be mad in the morning, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Weak Energy

Oops, I did mean to update this sooner...I have one or two more chapters already written, but the best way to get them posted is to review. Anyways here it is.

Chapter 6: Weak Energy

"This is crazy, I haven't gotten one good night of sleep since I came here," Yusuke muttered as they made their way to breakfast that morning.

"Well, if someone hadn't yelled at me when I tried to stop you…" Kurama said matter-of-factly. The effect was ruined, however, when he yawned loudly. "Next time, I sleep outside."

"Shut up, Kurama."

"I still wanna know who cut the strings on my yo-yo's," Rinku whined.

"Why were you trying to play with them at midnight anyway?" Touya snapped.

"I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed to play with them and the strings were cut into tons of pieces," Rinku explained. He pulled out the yo-yos along with their strings. Some of the edges of the strings were frayed and there were tons of pieces.

"Wait, let me see those," Kurama looked at the strings quickly before his head snapped up and he looked mad. Kurama ran towards the door.

"Kurama, where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll be back in a minute," he called before running through the door. Once outside he went over to a tree and looked up. Using his spirit energy ha had the branches knock a certain fire demon out of the tree.

"Darn it!" Hiei jumped up immediately, but stopped when he saw Kurama. "What is it, fox?"

"You cut the strings on the yo-yos. You knew Rinku would make a fuss. That's why you slept outside!" Kurama accused.

"So what if I did. Serves them all right for getting all of us in trouble in the first place."

"I couldn't sleep either you know!"

"Then you should have stopped them. Go wrap them in your little plants or something. You gave up after one shot." Kurama looked annoyed, but didn't say anything more. They went back inside where the others were arguing with each other again.

"Serves you right Sissiwakamaru!" Kuwabara declared. Apparently they had been eating cereal and Shishi's face was now dripping with it. He looked fully demonic and seemed just a little angry.

"It's Shishiwakamaru!" Shishi screamed. "How dare you do this to me!"

"Wah, wah, wah. You're such a baby," Kuwabara declared.

Genkai then walked in and she looked scary. Really scary. They had kept her up again…

* * *

An hour later and they were all poised one-handed over small points. They had to hold themselves up with their spirit energy like Yusuke did when he was first training with Genkai. Yusuke himself was off training with the old hag somewhere while the others attempted to do this right. 

It wasn't like they had weak spirit energy. Their spirit energy just didn't work like this. Hiei in particular wasn't fining it easy to use such small amounts of spirit energy like this. Kurama too seamed to be having difficulty.

Jin and Touya were cheating, that was obvious. Jin was simply floating above the spike and Touya had frozen over his hand and the spike so all he had to do was balance. Rinku was actually doing okay and Chu looked like he was finding it pretty easy too. Shishi looked determined to do it correctly, but was having trouble keeping his spirit energy out. Suzuka too was having a similar problem.

Kuwabara doing it perfectly and seemed bored, since this was exactly what his spirit energy was for. "Hey shrimp having trouble?" Kuwabara asked Hiei, whose spike was next to his.

"Shut up fool, this is far too easy," Hiei muttered. He would not be shown up by a mere human. This was embarrassing.

"Yeah, that's what you say. But we know this isn't what you're used to. You've never held your energy out for this long."

"Shut up, It's not I can't do it. My energy is made to kill a person. Yours couldn't slice through paper."

"Is that a fact!"

"He has a point," Suzuka said. "Ours is far stronger than yours, that's why yours is able to hold out so long."

"I'll show you weak!" Kuwabara seamed rather annoyed that they were making fun of him.

"Kuwabara! Enough, just focus on what we're doing," Kurama said. He was starting to feel strained. His energy didn't work anything like this, it controlled plants and made them grow, but it didn't actually leave his body.

"Are you okay Kurama?"

"I'll be fine. This is supposed to be difficult," he said this with a glare at the two cheating Shinobi, who were smart enough not to say anything. "That's the point of it."

"Urameshi's nuts if he does this all time," Shishi growled.

"Aw come on it ain't that bad," Chu said.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" Suzuka asked.

"Will you fools shut up!" Hiei snapped at them.

"Why don't you make us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fine, I will!" Hiei jumped down and chopped the end off of Kuwabara's spike before leaping back up on his own.

Kuwabara screamed as he fell and crashed to the floor. "Thanks a lot. What's Genkai going to do? You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Oh yeah? Not that I'm afraid of her but, where's your proof?"

"There's a room full of witnesses!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Fine then." Hiei turned his head to look at the other demons. "Who chopped off the spike: me or Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara fell over when everyone but Kurama pointed at him. "That's not fair! You-you all saw him! Stinking demons, can't even tell the truth," he muttered. This was obviously a mistake.

"You have a problem with demons!" Shishi shouted at him.

"You don't seem to know who you're with," Chu told him.

"You have a problem with all of us?" Rinku asked.

"How could you be saying such things!" Jin shouted.

"Um, Kurama…" Kuwabara looked slightly scared as all of them were glaring at him and looked very angry.

"I too must ask, what is wrong with demons? You don't seem to have a problem with me or is that because I'm in human form?" Kurama asked.

"No, Kurama it's not that!"

"You're far to outnumbered to be making comments like that," Touya said.

"You probably should have realized that you are the only human in this room right now," Suzuka told him.

"Well!" Hiei jumped down, the others doing the same thing.

"Get the stupid human!" Shishi shouted.

* * *

When Genkai and a very tired Yusuke walked in several hours later they found the eight demons all still at the exercise Genkai set them. Kuwabara was laying unconscious in a corner looking as if he had just gotten run over…repeatedly. 

"Wow, what'd you do to him?" Yusuke muttered, poking Kuwabara in the head.

"You idiots can't go one day without fighting can you!" Genkai scouted/asked.

"Sorry, Master Genkai," Kurama started. He was soon hit in the back of the head with something. "What was that for?" he asked the demons who were all glaring at him.

"We're not sorry," Hiei stated.

"As if we would say sorry for such a thing," Shishi said.

"He had it coming to him," Jin muttered.

"What'd he do?" Yusuke asked.

"He was being a pain," Chu said.

"Yeah, he sure is annoying," Rinku told them.

"Whatever, let's go! Yusuke, grab him and put him in your room!" Genkai took them back outside.

"So, now what?" Suzuka asked.

"Now we're going to work on your energy attacks."

"We just used all that energy there!" Rinku shouted.

"Says the one who wasn't having to much trouble," muttered Shishi.

"You were having trouble?" Yusuke asked laughing. "I was having trouble with that when I first came here, but now…"

"Shut up," Suzuka muttered.

"Yusuke, your energy is made for that kind of thing ours gets more…creative," Kurama explained.

"Demons go for the kill," Hiei snapped. "We don't waste our time with such weak energy attacks."

"Oh fine," Yusuke muttered.

"Well, you are here to train, it's supposed to be hard!" Genkai shouted at them. Jin and Touya weren't saying anything, trying to look innocent. She pointed to a bunch of wooden dummies set up. "Since you like to 'go for the kill' destroy one of those each. You can only use spirit energy. I don't care if you'd prefer to save it for something worthwhile, it's not going anywhere, now get to work!"


	7. Chapter 7: Only the Beginning

Hey, I'm finally updating this story again. Now, I still have one chapter left (not the end) that's already written out. The thing is after that I have major writer's block, so any ideas/suggestions would be very welcome...

Chapter 7: Only the Beginning

"I want your strongest attacks!" Genkai shouted.

Many of them had no problem with this. There were loud cries and explosions as they used their strongest attacks. Only a certain little fire demon was having trouble.

Hiei growled in annoyance. He could use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame now and still be able to use his arm afterwards, but he couldn't just practice it at random. What a waste.

He walked over to Genkai and glared questioningly at her.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked. Of course she knew what he wanted. It was plain. Hiei would probably start yelling at her if she didn't let him use stronger attacks. "Fine, use something other than that, just know that you will need to use it soon. Part of getting good is to practice! If you're to scared to use it now how will you use it later!" Others turned to look when they heard that. Hiei was afraid of something?

"I have no problem using it," Hiei ground out, trying not to use the move on her right now.

"What's wrong Hiei, I didn't know you were afraid of anything?" Jin asked him.

"I fear nothing."

"Just the loss of your arm?" Touya asked.

"Aren't you busy?"

"No, we're all done. So what's the matter now?" Shishi asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Hiei ran over to the remaining dummy. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" It blew up with a gigantic char mark left.

"So, no dragon?" Touya asked, smirking.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like blowing you up right now."

"Really?"

"Come on, Touya. You would be blown to bits by that move!" Shishi shouted at him.

"Like you wouldn't get destroyed as well!"

"Of course not. You're just so much weaker than me."

"I'm what!" Touya and Shishi were facing off now and Touya looked mad. Hiei took this chance to step back, he didn't need them getting him angry.

"You're weak."

"Oh would you like to prove that right now?"

"It would, of course, be an easy win for me."

"Yeah right. Because you're just so strong." Shishi and Touya were facing off now and both looked angry.

After about half an hour later the two were separated forcefully and Jin had to drag Touya back to their room. Genkai had let them relax for the last hour before they would go to bed. Apparently things were about to get a lot harder. The others did random things.

Kuwabara, who had finally woken up, rubbed his head and whined.

"So what did you do to make them attack you at once?" Yusuke asked him.

"I said they were all stinking demons and that they couldn't tell the truth," Kuwabara muttered.

"And people call me stupid! You, the only hum in a room full of eight other demons, said that to them? You're lucky to still be alive!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"Not my fault you're too stupid to count how many demons are in a room."

"Yeah, but you can't count either! You thought there were eight of us!"

"Shut up!"

They made their way to their rooms once it was time to go to sleep. Just as they were about to go into their respective rooms there was a shriek of rage.

Shishi was pointing at his name slate and looked lived. The others gathered around to see what had made him mad. The name now read, "Sissiwakamaru." Most of them burst out laughing.

Ignoring them, Shishi stormed into the room, Suzuka behind him. They heard another scream. Suzuka ran from the room and slammed it shut behind him. He held the door closed.

"Someone help me hold this!" he shouted. Yusuke and Chu ran over and braced themselves against it.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Along the walls on his side of the room, cut deeply into the walls I might add, it reads 'Shishi is a Sissy' in several places. His side of the room is a mess and a lot of his stuff's all moved around."

"Whoa, who did that?" Rinku asked.

"I believe I might have the answer," Kurama said. He pointed to another room where Jin and Touya were stepping out both looking incredibly pleased with themselves, Touya especially.

"You guys did that?" Yusuke asked. He and Chu stepped back from the door.

"He had it coming to him," Touya said.

"Snowy was really mad so I decided he needed something to cool his temper," Jin told them.

"I have to be in the same room with him you know! I'll never hear the end of this!" Suzuka shouted in despair.

"You think he'll know it was you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I DO NOW!" Shishi shouted. The door burst open with a loud bang. "YOU DESTROYED MY STUFF!"

"Aw come on, it's only a little messy. We didn't actually break anything," Jin started.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Shishi slammed back into his room.

Suzuka looked afraid of going back into the room. He glanced at Jin and Touya. "If he kills me, I blame you," the demon told them before going into the room. They all heard loud ranting from inside.

Shishi muttered darkly under his bed as he stalked around outside. It was midnight. Suzuka had kicked him out of the room because of all the noise he had been making. Touya and Jin would pay. Oh, yes! They would pay…but first maybe there was someone who could help him…


	8. Chapter 8: Shishi’s Revenge

Hey, sorry how long it ook me to put up this chapter. I'd honestly already had it written, but I'm not sure I like how it came out. In fact I hate it. But I don't know if I'll want to write on this story again since I don't like how it's come out. If people want me to I will continue it, otherwise I'll probably end it quick instead of finishing it how I planned. Anyone's thoughts on the matter would be appreciated...that is if anyone is even still reading this story...

Chapter 8: Shishi's Revenge

"Achoo!" _Thud._ It was morning and they were all getting up to start the day!

Touya sat up and rubbed his head. He had sneezed and fallen out of his bed. It was warm in here. No, it was hot. Really, really hot. Touya tried to lower the temperature of the room, but it only helped a little and made him dizzy.

"Snowy, you don't look so good," Jin said, sounding serious. Touya's face looked slightly red. In anyone else that wouldn't have been too bad, but Touya normally had a very pale complexion.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Touya asked as he tried to stand up but sat back down again when he got dizzy.

"You're right Snowy it's burning up, I'll go get someone."

"No! I'm fine! Just tell Genkai I can't come, but I'll be there tomorrow."

"Snowy, demons don't get sick much, you know that. This could be bad…"

"I'm fine! If you want to help, get me some ice." Touya felt his head and sighed. How had this happened? He never got sick. The only time he'd gotten sick before was when he'd spent too much time in lands where fire demons were from and the heat had… "I'll kill him!"

"Snowy?"

Touya jumped up, but quickly fell back down when a wave of dizziness overcame him. If only it wasn't so blasted hot. "Just get the ice, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Jin came back with a bucket of ice before going with the others outside. This was bad. Touya said it was okay, but he'd never have stayed in bed unless he was really, really sick. Jin hadn't even had to argue with him. He walked over to Genkai. "Touya can't be coming, he isn't feeling so well."

"This is hard work! He can't stop just because he feels a little under the weather!" Genkai shouted at him.

"Well, it's kind of more than just a little under the weather. He wanted me to tell you he'll be here tomorrow though."

"Fine." Genkai had them start before walking around shouting at those who weren't doing the exercises properly.

"So, how's your friend?" Shishi asked him as they went.

"He says he'll be fine," Jin said, eyeing the other suspiciously.

"Well, let's all hope he doesn't get too sick. They say it's bad for ice demons to get too warm…"

"Yeah, it…YOU!" Jin leapt at Shishi the second he realized what the other was saying. Driving Shishi into the ground he hit him continuously. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chu were all hanging off of Jin barely holding him back.

"What is the matter with you!" Genkai screamed at him. Eventually Jin calmed down and they all continued.

Later that night Jin tiredly returned to his room. His face paled when he saw Touya lying there asleep. The ice demon was sweating heavily and his face was bright red. Jin ran and got buckets of ice to help cool the demon off.

When Jin woke Touya was even worse and hadn't woken up. There had to be something he could do, but Touya would kill him if he asked for help.

"He's still not here! Maybe I should see to him…" Genkai noticed how pale looking Jin was.

"No! Snowy wouldn't like that. A few days he'll be nice and good," Jin said. Touya was his best friend and it would be like betraying his trust to tell what was happening…wouldn't it?

"They say ice demon can die if their temperature gets too high. I'd give it day or two-" Shishi was cut off by the fists that were suddenly raining down on him.

"Jin, stop! What'd he say?" Yusuke yelled as he tried to drag Jin off of Shishi.

Jin struggled for a few more seconds before what Shishi had said registered. "A few days?" Jin muttered. He struggled and managed to get them off of him, but instead of attacking Shishi again he flew towards the house.

"Touya!" Jin shouted as he slammed into the room. Touya was still asleep but when Jin felt his head he had to pull it off. Shishi was right; this temperature could kill Touya, especially if the ice demon couldn't lower the temperature around himself like he usually did when it got to high. Jin would have to get help, Touya needed him to.

"What is wrong with your head!" Genkai screamed as she stormed into the hallway.

"It's Touya!" Jin shouted, trying to calm down. "He said he was okay, but the temperature's really high and he isn't lowering it in his sleep like he usually does!"

"What's wrong with Touya?" Yusuke asked as the rest came forward.

"Nothing that need concern ye. Ye all go away." Jin said.

"Go outside and continue with what we were doing before!" Genkai ordered and they left. "Pick him up and follow me."

She led them into an excluded room that was actually very cold. "Leave him in here. Go with the others. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Jin left and joined the others who were anxious to see what had happened.

"Ask him," Jin said pointing at Shishi. "But you'll have to wait until after I kill him!" Jin flew at Shishi only to be dragged backwards.

"It isn't good for ice demons to get too warm is it?" Shishi asked him.

"You'll find out how it is when Touya wakes up! Him an' me'll show you what happens when you mess with Shinobi!"

"Oh, I'm so scared…"

"You should be!" Jin screamed as a whirlwind started to pick up.

"Jin will you calm down!" Genkai shouted as she walked over to them. "He'll be fine, he was just a little warm."

"A little? It burned my hand to touch him! Normally I touch him and it feels like my hand'll never unfreeze!"

The others started to mutter to themselves.

"He'll be fine, now will you shut up and start taking this seriously!"


	9. Chapter 9: Teamwork

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I was mildly surprised anyone even read this. This chapter's pretty short, but if I get any replies I'll try to continue the story. I'm just not sure how many people actually care...

Chapter 9: Teamwork

The group of humans and demons continued working together for the next few days. It seemed that all was getting better. Finally Touya was well enough to join in when they trained.

As he came outside, a bit after the others they all started to shiver and cry out in protest. Genkai wasn't there yet.

"It's freezing!" Yusuke exclaimed. "We know you were having some trouble, but do we have to suffer from it too?"

"I'll lower it in a minute," Touya said quietly. His color was still a little off, but what they also noticed was that he looked very angry.

As Touya stalked forward they could tell he was going out for the blood of someone. Jin expected him to go after Shishi, but was very surprised at the target. The attacked on seemed to be expecting it and leapt back just in time.

"Let's see how you like getting frozen," Touya hissed. His sword appeared and he charged at a certain fire-demon. Hiei was definitely not surprised. His sword was out in an instant.

"I'm afraid of nothing you can create," Hiei hissed right back. Their swords met and clashed. The temperature changes were erratic and even worse than last time. Heat and cold met and the others ran for cover.

"Wait, so Hiei was the one who did it?" Jin asked in confusion.

"Hiei must have been the one who heated the room up," Kurama said. "He wasn't too happy when people were bugging him about the dragon."

"He tried to kill Touya because of that?" Chu asked. That was a scary thought.

"It is Hiei we're talking about," Kuwabara exclaimed. "He'd kill ya for looking at him wrong and he already hated Touya."

"More important matters, what do we do if they destroy this entire area?" Rinku asked.

"Uh…"

It was, in fact, quite possible that the two fighting demons could destroy something. It wasn't good for the environment for so much power to be poured into it at once. A lightning bolt even struck nearby the two fighters.

"Well, no sense being cowards and dieing," Yusuke shouted. He charged towards the two in an attempt to stop their fight.

The others followed him and a spirit gun blast from Yusuke managed to send them both back far enough that the others could get between them.

Just as a lecture was about to be given to Hiei and Touya the sound of clapping came. Genkai walked over with a smile on her face.

"Teamwork is a main part of what I'm trying to teach you dimwits. If you can work together like that against your enemies then you might stand a better chance," she told them.

"As for you two," she said, turning her attention to the two who'd been fighting. "If you do that again, then I will personally split you up and you won't like what comes next."

"Back to more important matters. Now, for today's lesson we have more fighting. This time we're going to use uneven groups. I want to do Hiei, Touya, and Kurama against everyone else."

Once they were separated she shouted; "Begin!"

This fight was beyond interesting. Normally a one-on-seven match would have been obvious, but Kurama was smart and Hiei and Touya came close behind him compared to almost everyone else.

By the end the victory went to the group of seven, but the fight came so close that the group didn't feel like it was a victory. After all they outnumbered them with more than twice as many people and had only just barely won.

Genkai tried several different pairings with as many as two-on-eight or back to five-on-five.

What the others noticed was that Hiei and Touya were on the same team every single time. It appeared Genkai really wanted them to learn how to work together. Well, the others just hope it didn't turn into a war.


	10. Chapter 10: Iced

Yay, and this chapter didn't really take all that long either! Whee! Um...yeah, so here it is...

Chapter 10: Iced

"Dinner time!" Yusuke shouted in glee when Genkai finally told them the day's training was finally over which cheered everyone up.

"Great, cause I'm so hungry I could eat…" no one really listened, or understood, as Jin described how hungry he was. "That was great fun!"

"Yeah, who'd a thought Shorty could work so well with anyone, let alone a person he hates," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Which one are you calling Shorty?" Shishi asked, laughing.

"Yeah, cause the only one shorty than Hiei and Touya is Rinku," Chu said.

"That's a good point," Kuwabara said thoughtfully. "Maybe they can both be Shorty." He stopped at the looks he was receiving from the two demons.

"Awe, come Snowy, it's all in good fun," Jin said to the Ice Master. "Besides, you are pretty…short…"

"Don't make me freeze in your sleep," Touya threatened.

"If you could even reach the bed," Yusuke said joining in. "The again, you are at least a little bit taller than Hiei," he commented.

Hiei and Touya looked at each other for a second before nodding. When everyone sat down to eat the complaints were mixed.

"My food is absolutely freezing!" came one exclamation.

"I wish mine was, I just burnt my tongue!" was another shout.

"What did we do!" came the question from those who hadn't been making fun.

A smirk was their answer and the others didn't seem too happy that the too demons had actually worked together on something. Genkai was somewhat pleased, but that might have been because she'd already eaten.

After almost everyone went to bed there were still two demons left awake.

"So, what are you going to do to them?" Jin whispered to Touya. "And would it really be a good idea to go bugging Hiei, I mean you two are going to have to work together a lot now…"

"I'll wait to get revenge on Hiei. Shishi's first though. Come on," he answered back. They left the room in absolute silence, they were Shinobi, after all. Going to Shishi and Suzuka's room, Jin slipped inside.

"We thought you'd like a warning this time," Jin told him, once he'd led the demon out of the room. "Snowy's not going lightly this time."

"Thanks," Suzuka said. He'd been worried that when Touya finally got his revenge once more, he'd have to suffer as well.

"Don't mention it. You can stay in our room for now," Touya told him. Jin and Suzuka kept watch for anyone who might see.

Going slowly, Touya thoroughly froze every surface inside the room. He didn't make the area around Shishi's bed too cold, for he didn't want him to wake up before morning. Once Touya was done inside the room, he made sure to freeze the edges of the door to keep it closed tight.

The three went into Jin and Touya's room to sleep.

Others left their rooms that morning only to hear loud cursing coming from inside Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka's room. There were repeated crashing sounds and loud shouts. Finally they found the strange occurrence of Suzuka coming out of Jin and Touya's room with the two.

"What are you doing out here?" Kurama asked.

"I was warned this time," Suzuka said vaguely, thought it seemed to explain everything.

There was a smashing sound against the door. "Let me out! It's freezing in here, you little midget!" Shishi shouted through the door.

"Do you know what he's talking about Jin?" Touya asked innocently.

"Not a clue, Snowy," Jin answered in the same tone. "I've been with Touya the whole night. I honestly don't recall him doing anything suspicious."

"Liars!" came the shout from behind the frozen door.

"He's calling us liars? Does he dare to disgrace the Shinobi name so!" Jin shouted in faked outrage.

Most of the other were cracking up in hysterical laughter by now. Kurama had an amused look on his face and even Hiei seemed to find this funny.

"Come on!" Shishi shouted.

"I'm sorry, Shishi, I wish we could help, but sadly we'd need a fire demon to open this door," Jin told him.

"We have one!"

"Why should I help you?" Hiei asked in a smug voice. "I've already helped you once and that was for my own reasons. You haven't paid me back for that, so there's really no reason I can think of…"

Everyone started laughing at this.

"Well, we could bust the door down, but I don't think that would be very fair to Suzuka," Touya called to him.

"Why should I care!"

"Ooh, harsh…" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, can you believe that guy," Kuwabara commented.

"Well, Suzuka, if you don't mind we could blow up the door…" Yusuke told him.

"Um, if some one will let me stay in their room, then I don't care what you do to him," Suzuka said. Honestly he'd been fed up with Shishi, this would get him out of having to room with him any longer.

"Well, for being so helpful, you can stay in our room," Touya told him.

"Alright then."

"Who wants to help?" Yusuke asked. Chu and Jin volunteered. The three lined up.

Yusuke and Chu's attack broke the ice and Jin's blew the door back.

When the dust cleared they saw Shishi sit up, rubbing his head with a grimace. "You didn't have to hit me with the door."

"Awe, don't be such a spoiled sport," Jin told him. They ate breakfast, all in a decidedly good mood except Shishi.

(AN: I swear I don't have anything against Shishiwakamaru! He's just so easy to get right here.


	11. Chapter 11: Time for Fun, Part 1

Well, once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, they make me so happy. And here's the next chapter.

Chapter 11: Time for Fun, Part 1

"Alright, the teams for today are:…"

"C'mon Grandma, this is stupid!" Yusuke exclaimed. "All you keep doing is having us spar with each other, it's getting really old!" And it was true, after they'd gotten outside that day Genkai had told them the new pairings for sparring. It was pretty much the same things they were doing.

"Now, Yusuke, we've been getting better against each other and I'm sure-" Kurama said calmly.

"Oh come on fox boy! This is just the same thing over and over and over again!"

"I gotta agree with Urameshi," Jin said, bouncing through the air, per usual. "I'm getting kind of bored meself."

"Stop acting like children," Hiei snapped. "Your whining is so pathetic-"

"Can it Shorty, you're just as tired of this as the rest of us!" Kuwabara shouted at him.

"So, you all want a challenge, hm?" Genkai asked them. There was a devilish gleam in her eyes. "What would you suggest?"

"We could…um…"

It seemed none of them could think of anything. All they knew was that fighting each other over and over again was not as much fun as it had been at first. Though, it looked like Genkai hadn't expected them to have an answer.

"For your information you slacker, I didn't say we were sparring again," she told him. Yusuke had a look of confusion on his face. "We're going to be playing a game I'm sure some of you are familiar with…it's called capture the flag."

"Oh come on! I said a challenge not some little kiddie game!"

"What the heck is capture the flag!" Touya asked. None of the demons seemed to understand or know what Genkai was talking about.

"The rules are this: this area will be divided in half, each team will have their own side. Each team will receive a flag which they are to hide on their own side. The goal is to sneak onto the other team's side and take their flag, then bring it back to their own.

"When a person is on the enemy's side they are not allowed to fight back, only run. When an enemy is on your side you must try to prevent them from getting your flag, if they do get it, you are allowed to use any means necessary to get it back. But, when you get the flag back from your opponent, you are have to take it back to the original hiding places, no re-hiding.

"If anyone destroys their opponent's flag or their own, then their team automatically loses. Are there any questions!"

Everything was silent. Everyone shook their heads. "Now the teams are: Yusuke, Jin, Hiei, and Touya vs. Kurama, Kuwabara, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, and Rinku!"

"Hey! Why do they have more team members than us!" Yusuke shouted.

"Because I said so. Now, Yusuke's team will have a red flag. Kurama's team's flag is green. Now here are your flags, begin!"

Each team rushed off in opposite directions. The area they were allowed to play in encompassed the field, the house/dojo, and the forest right outside. The dividing line was right down the middle, so each team had at least a little bit of area in each.

((Yusuke's Team)) (in the woods on their side)

"Let's hide it somewhere in the trees, then we can guard it better," Jin suggested happily.

"Yeah, someone could wait around the bottom and they wouldn't be able to reach it!" Yusuke agreed.

"Don't be a fool, Kurama would have it in his hands before we even made it to their side," Hiei snapped.

"Agreed We should hide it somewhere that Kurama's plants cant reach without being seen," Touya said.

"I know where there's an old rock wall that might work…maybe Touya can freeze the inside just incase there's any living plants in it…" Yusuke suggested.

"Alright," Touya agreed.

"Whatever, show us," Hiei ordered. They four went to find the wall and his it pretty far back, deep inside. They had Touya freeze the plants inside, but had Hiei heat it up afterwards so there were no signs of their tampering.

"If someone tries to guard it, then they'll know it's nearby…" Jin stated sadly.

"But we can't leave it unguarded either. If they did find it, we'd practically be giving it to them," Touya commented.

"I know!" Yusuke shouted in excitement. "Hiei and Jin should definitely be offensive, right, since Hiei's so fast and Jin can fly so they'd be best for going to get it. Touya can stay here to guard because he can just freeze anyone who gets too close…just don't stand too near it: if you stay closer to the line then they can't tell exactly where it is. I can cover Hiei and Jin and block them from being attacked if they get the flag."

The others agreed and they head out. Touya went close to the line, but not so close he couldn't make it back to the flag in time. Yusuke ran out first with Hiei following him on land and Jin following and scanning the area ahead from the air. They'd show Genkai teamwork!

(AN: I wasn't sure this was such a good idea, but once I started it just seemed to work. The game will be shown almost entirely from the perspective of those on Yusuke's team. If anyone asks, then I might give the other team some time, but otherwise I figured it would be more interesting if you guys didn't know what the others had planned...)


	12. Chapter 12: Time for Fun, Part 2

More thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Especially those who have been reviewing consistantly. Oh, Yusuke is not a demon in this story. It takes place some time after the Dark Tournament.

Chapter 12: Time for Fun, Part 2

Yusuke led Jin and Hiei through the forest. They had no way of knowing exactly where the others had hid their flag so any place was good to start. Pointing ahead, Yusuke crossed the line onto the other team's side.

There was a flash to the right and Yusuke dodged out of the way of a ball of orange energy. That had to be Chu. But why hadn't he been sent to try and capture their flag? Maybe he was on his way there; they'd just crossed the line first.

Jin flew in that direction and followed them while Yusuke and Hiei continued on, deeper into the other team's side. They were still in the woods which left them a good area to explore. Going through the woods they scoured the area, finding no one. That was weird, why hadn't anyone come after them since they were on that side.

Stopping behind a large tree Yusuke waited for Hiei to come over. Once he did they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kurama probably kept most people to defend, so where are they?" Yusuke whispered.

"How should I know?" Hiei growled. He searched the area quickly with his eyes to make sure no one else was in the area. "Kurama likes doing things in a way that others least expect."

"So where is the last place we'd look?" Yusuke asked slowly. "Well, probably the field, since everything's out in the open there."

"But Kurama is not foolish enough to hide something there. Besides everyone on their team has to know we would be the ones searching. We can not continue being so predictable."

"Come on, let's head towards our side at least. That way if they are trying to get our flag, we can help Touya…"

Hiei nodded and the two ran in that direction. Making it to their side of the forest they found it to be silent as well. Where the heck was everyone!

"The house," Yusuke mumbled. "You think they would have gone to the house?"

"Possibly…"

"Come one, we'll keep in their side in case we've missed it. Go in that direction," Yusuke pointed and they sped off.

((Touya))

Touya scanned the area around him slowly. If anyone came he'd have to make certain they didn't make it to the flag. He created his ice sword and got in a ready stance near the line.

He stayed far enough back to remain unseen, though. It would be unwise to let their opponents know which one of them was left to guard.

There was a loud bang and a flash of orange light not too far off. It came from the direction Yusuke, Hiei, and Jin went in. They'd better not get themselves knocked out in the beginning. That would not be to the team's advantage.

Another flash right in front of him came directly from the enemy's side. A large ball of orange light charged towards him. Touya flipped out of the way and crouched down. So that's what they were trying to do? Attack him from their side of the woods where they were still allowed to?

But that couldn't be right? There was no way Kurama's team could know where they'd hid their flag already. However there was no denying the fact that the blast had been right in this direction.

Maybe they were throwing energy into the whole area to lure him out? That couldn't be it, could it? Maybe…

He sensed energy coming closer. Touya prepared for a fight, but he also moved father away from the flag. That way, even if they did get around him, they would have a harder time finding it.

Two people were coming towards him from the front. Dodging behind a tree he created several little ice shards in his left hand. As whoever it was came closer he jumped out.

"Shards of Winter!" The little ice shards shot straight into Shishiwakamaru and blasted him backwards. Touya ran over and saw he was still conscious and froze him in place.

Well, that was one of them. Now he knew he had heard someone else nearby. Leaping into a tree he jumped from one to another to find whoever was searching for their flag.

((Jin))

After separating from Yusuke and Hiei, Jin searched the area for other members of the other team. He even went back and followed the other two to see if they had any ideas.

Well, the house was as good a place as any to check. Jin flew low to the ground, to keep from being seen overhead. Through the trees he eventually came to the open field. Bad idea!

Jin spun to the left just in time to avoid being chopped in half. Kuwabara stood there, spirit sword ready. Rinku was next to him, yo-yos in hand.

"Ya know you should watch where ya swing that thing," Jin told him, shooting higher into the sky. "You might poke out a person's eye. Not that you'll catch me from down there!"

He laughed in glee and spiraled towards the house. Rinku's yo-yos flew towards him and he dodged happily.

"Hafta do better than tha'!" he cried. "Ahh!" he very nearly got his head taken off once more as Kuwabara's sword extended. "So that's how ye want it, huh? I can have just as much fun, I'll get your flag eventually."

Flipping through the air he stopped upside down and smiled at the two in front of him. He laughed happily. This would be a whole lot more fun than just fighting each other. There was actually a point to this besides just beating the person, there were conditions to it!


	13. Chapter 13: Time for Fun, Part 3

Wow, big thanks yous to everybody who reviewed. I'm glad you all like the capture the flag idea so far. I was trying to make it more like a mission kind of thing than a game, since they are fighting each other at the same time...

Chapter 13: Time for Fun, Part 3

Yusuke and Hiei were not so lucky as to make it all the way even to the field before getting attacked by Chu. Energy ready, the larger fighter seemed very prepared for them and attacked instantly.

"Hiei, I'll keep him busy, you keep going!" Yusuke shouted. The two were running side-by-side to get away from Chu, though the warrior was keeping up.

"No, you go. I can take care of him," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Are you insane! We agreed that since you could get away from most traps that you should…Ouch!" Yusuke was scraped by a hit that he'd only barely managed not to get hit full-force by.

"That's why, now go!" Hiei jumped in front of Yusuke as the boy made his escape. "Come and get me," he challenged, before leaping into a tree. There was no way anyone would be able to catch him. He would make a far better distraction than the Spirit Detective and if he could lure someone onto their side, then things would be easy.

((Touya))

Hah, that was Shishi down and whoever was here left. He jumped down in front of the person. Oh, it was Suzuka.

"Nothing personal," he said before charging towards the other fighter, sword at the ready.

"Hah, you'll have to catch me first," Suzuka said cheerfully before running in the opposite direction.

"You think that will work on me?" Touya questioned with a slight smirk. "Shards of Winter," he whispered sending the ice shards towards his opponent.

Suzuka dodged behind a tree and remained unscathed.

"You think that will work on me?" Suzuka mocked, imitating Touya.

"The point is, you still can't attack me, which means you're a sitting duck!" Touya charged at him, swinging the sword down and leaving a huge gash in the tree when the demon got out of the way.

"Come on, Touya, can't you move any faster than that?" Suzuka asked, flipping over another swing. He smiled slightly. "I hope this doesn't ruin our new friendship!" he shouted from atop the tree he jumped into.

"I'll be asking you that when we win!" Leaping at him Touya thrust his sword forward. When Suzuka dodged the ice weapon lodged itself in the wood. Growling, Touya dissolved it and leapt back to the ground.

He started circling his enemy, ice shards ready. The most important thing was to not pay too much attention to one area. If he did then the other demon might notice something special about it and find the flag.

((Jin))

Bad! Jin was finding it difficult to dodge two sets of attacks at once. Both fighters had something that could reach into the air and this was making things quite difficult.

Jin, couldn't go to the safety of his own side, because Kuwabara was standing between him and it. Also, he couldn't head directly into the house due to the fact that Rinku was staying protectively in front of it. What to do?

Well, not get killed might be a good idea! Ahh! He tried to gain height, but that was much easier said than done. All of these training sessions had increased the two's ability to control their spirit power and that was very bad for him!

There was movement coming out of the forest and Jin was surprised to see Yusuke coming out. It seemed that Rinku and Kuwabara hadn't seen him from their positions on the ground, however, and Jin had no intention of alerting them to the fact.

The Spirit Detective must have seen the Wind Master though, as he flashed him a smile and a thumbs-up before heading into the house. Well, Urameshi had gotten in. That meant that he didn't need to worry so much about getting in. What he needed to do now was keep these two from entering.

Wee! This would be easier if all he had to do was be a distraction!

"Would you stop moving!" Rinku finally shouted at him.

"Sorry, but I enjoy my limbs! You two will have to do better than that to catch me!" he shouted back and did a summersault in the air to avoid the bright orange sword. Suddenly one of the yo-yos came up behind him.

It had been moving separately from the other and he hadn't seen it. The force that slammed into him wasn't all that much, but it did distract him from the sword which had looped back towards him. Its force was enough to send him rocketing to the ground, stunned.

Oh, that had hurt! Jin jumped into the air, but he only made it a few feet before the yo-yos wrapped themselves around him. They tied tightly and yanked him to the ground. Well, if that little yo-yo boy though it would be this easy to hold a Wind Master, then he had another thing coming.

Jin sent enough winds towards himself to send him rocketing upwards, despite the pull of the strings. He had to keep them focused on him so Urameshi could get the flag!

His speed was slowed now, though. Kuwabara's sword hit him once more. This time it was much harder and with the force of it and the force of hitting the ground Jin cried out in pain. Now that one was definitely bad. He'd been injured before and could take things, but that combined hit had been incredibly painful.

The red-head lay still and unmoving. That wasn't by choice. Everything hurt so much from that last hit he wasn't sure if it was the pain or Rinku's yo-yos that made him incapable of even trying to get up….it was probably both.

((Yusuke))

After giving Jin the thumbs-up, Yusuke had snuck past Rinku and Kuwabara and into the house. This had to be where they'd hid their flag. It would make no sense for them to have that much of a guard if they didn't have something here.

He went through room after room of their oponents' side of the house without finding anything. Hiei and he had seen Chu, Rinku and Kuwabara. Yusuke wondered where the other three were. Did they all leave and go after Touya?

Well, only one room to check. It was an empty one at the end of the hall, sometimes they would hang out in it, since there was plenty of space there. Flinging the door open, Yusuke nearly jumped back in surprise. Kurama stood there, leaning against the opposite wall. He was smiling mysteriously.

"Hello Yusuke. I think it's about time you got here. Good strategy though…" the fox demon commented. His smile was now welcoming, was he trying to show that this did not make them enemies. After all, it was only a game.

"Let's go, fox boy. I'm getting that flag, you're not going to stop me!"


	14. Chapter 14: Time for Fun, Part 4

Hey people! I'm getting thses chapters out pretty quickly. Didn't want to leave you all haging right in the middle of something Actually I've finished writingthe capture the flag section already. I'd originally intended it to only be about three chapters, but it ends up being about six. The next part should be up soon if I get enough reviews on this one.

Chapter 14: Time for Fun, Part 4

((Touya))

"Come on Touya!" Suzuka shouted. "It's not like I'm even attacking you back!" he taunted. The ice demon had been chasing after him for a while now, but so far had not managed to even touch his opponent.

"You are not going to get near that flag. I just need to keep you away from it until the rest of my team gets your flag," Touya stated calmly.

"And what if they don't? What if Kurama and Kuwabara get hear first?"

"That's not going to happen," he said with confidence. "And if it does, then I'll just have to find a way to beat all of you…and since you can't attack me, I'll be fine!"

Using his left hand he shot more ice shards at the demon. At the same time he re-created the ice sword. Charging at his enemy once more he attacked swiftly. The ice sword came incredibly close several times, but never did it actually hit its intended target.

"I would think a Shinobi of ice would have more moves than this! Please, be a little more creative Touya!" Suzuka challenged.

"Fine then!" Touya held his palm face down towards the ground and a little circle of ice appeared there. He leapt after Suzuka, creating more as he went. After a while the whole area was dotted with little circles of blue ice.

Instead of mocking them, Suzuka seemed to be very cautious about going near them, but it didn't take too long before they inhibited his movements. Touya closed in and with a slash at the cornered demon managed to catch the back of his leg.

Suzuka fell forward; his leg had a huge gash on it. When he fell he landed partially on one of the ice circles. A thin layer of ice spread up from the circle, about half a foot. It covered the parts of him that it touched and froze the demon in place.

"That better?" Touya looked around and realized how far away he was from his original position. He sprinted in the direction of the flag, close enough that he could guard it. By now he was somewhat tired out, but since he'd never gotten hit he'd be fine by the time more of the other team came by.

((Hiei))

"Heh." Hiei was running circles around Chu. There was no way the larger fighter could catch him at his current strength and it was almost sad how long they played the game of cat and mouse.

Hiei flipped backwards through the air and smirked viciously. "This is sad! Would you move faster!" he shouted. If Chu wasted enough energy on him, then he wouldn't have to wait with him, there wouldn't be any threat. But as it was, Chu had stopped using energy a while ago and Hiei knew that he still had some left.

Yusuke had better be getting the flag with the time he was getting. If the Spirit Detective couldn't avoid them, then there was no way they could win. Hopefully Jin had met up with him and they were finding it together.

Hm, what about Touya. There was no telling if that stupid ice demon was doing a good job protecting the flag. Maybe he should be working someplace else.

Finally deciding that this effort was a waste of time, Hiei launched himself away from Chu. Now, it was time to go check on Touya. Suddenly he heard a loud shout of pain that could only have come from the direction of the house.

Yusuke? No, that had been Jin! Ooh, if Jin was out of the picture, then Yusuke wouldn't be able to get the flag on his own. There was no way Hiei was going to go help the ice demon and risk not getting the flag. Offense was more fun for him anyways.

Spinning around, Hiei dashed in the direction of the house.

((Yusuke))

Yusuke glared at Kurama, trying to figure out what the fox demon was up to. What could it be. He obviously had something planned, but what? Taking his eyes off of Kurama for a second, Yusuke scanned the room.

The flag! It was laying in a corner of the room. So out in the open. How could Kurama be so confident? He would never leave something to chance like that! What the heck was his plan.

A slight hissing sound of something moving rapidly through the air was all the warning Yusuke had. His head was only barely un-scraped when the rose-whip flew over it. Well, that wasn't good! Ahh! Sharp pointy thorns! Jump, flip! Yusuke had a hard time avoiding the whip. Normally he could have distracted Kurama with his spirit gun, but he wasn't aloud to attack while he was still on their side.

"Darn it!" Yusuke shouted when plants started to encircle the flag. None of them touched it, but they were all highly pointy and dangerous. Stupid plants! "No way!"

Diving towards the pile of thorns, Yusuke, ignoring the scratches, reached inside to grab the flag. His had had almost touched it when he heard Jin's cry of pain from outside. The spirit detective froze for a second before spinning around and turning towards the door. There was no way he was going to let his team-mate down just to get a stupid flag!

But Yusuke didn't make it all the way to the door when Kurama's whip managed to trip him up. Darn it! He'd forgotten about the stupid thing. The thorns seemed to recede as the now vine-like thing wrapped itself around him. Binding him tightly, the whip did not break from Yusuke's struggles to get free.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but like you said before, it's just a stupid game," Kurama told him before leaving the room with him still tied up.

"You get back here Kurama! Just wait until I get down from here fox-boy!" he threatened, though Kurama didn't seem to notice or care.


	15. Chapter 15: Time for Fun, Part 5

Yay, and it's a new chapter! This is the fifth part! But not the last. For the next chapter will hold the last part. sorrys. But anyways, here it is, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but the more reviews, the sooner it gets here.

Chapter 15: Time for Fun, Part 5

Hiei ran towards the field on his way to the house. That was where Jin's scream had come from. There was no way their team could win if they only had three people, it was bad enough they were already at a disadvantage. Plus it was starting to get dark out now.

Well, he'd at least wasted enough time with that fool. Yusuke had better have gotten past them! All that time spent was boring and now it was time for him to actually do something!

Sprinting forward Hiei burst out of the woods and into the field. If they hadn't already seen him than the loud swear he let forth certainly alerted them to his presence. Kurama was walking out of the house and Kuwabara and Rinku were standing next to an obviously unconscious and hurt Jin.

Not even stopping for a second, Hiei leapt off his lead foot and shot back into the woods. If he knew Kurama, which he did, then they were going to try following Hiei to see if he would lead them to Touya and the flag. Well, if they could catch up with him, then he'd hand it over! Not even a blur could be seen as he sped towards the direction they'd hid their flag.

This distracted him and he only managed to flip backwards enough to avoid what would have most likely been an incredibly painful blow, if not fatal. He did not, however, have time to get out the way before a bright blue sword was lowered to his throat.

Touya was staring down at him. The ice demon blinked several times before pulling his arm away and stepping back.

"Well, at least we know you're not making a mess of this," Hiei growled in annoyance. Actually it spoke well for his rival's skill.

"What's happened? I fought Suzuka and Shishi so far and both are now frozen in place. Where is Yusuke, I'm guessing we haven't won," Touya said as he looked around.

"Apparently Jin was taken down by Kuwabara and Rinku," Hiei said, voice dripping with acid. "I have not seen Yusuke since we separated about an hour ago. I did not see him, though Kurama was leaving the house so we should assume him down already."

"They got Jin? Hm…both Kuwabara and Rinku have attacks that reach the air, they must have got to him together. With Yusuke gone as well, we will have some trouble," Touya told him and glared when Hiei snorted. "I didn't say we couldn't accomplish this, I just meant that it would be hard!"

"Fine. We should stay here. When Kurama gets here, together we can defeat him as well as the other fools. With them out of the way, getting their flag will be easier."

"It's probably what we should have done before. We underestimated Kurama and now we've got a problem. For now, though, let's wait for them."

Hiei waited in a tree closer to the dividing line while Touya stayed farther back, waiting for the alert. Finally there were signs that a small group was getting closer. It sounded like there were three or four…

When they were nearly under him he smirked and swung his sword sharply, neatly chopping the branch off while he hopped to one higher up. There was a loud crash and several exclamations of surprise. One person shouted out in pain.

"Rinku, are you okay!" Kuwabara asked in a shocked voice.

Rinku whimpered for a second. "I'm fine," he snapped after calming down. "It's just my leg…s…" Kuwabara helped him out from under the branch, but when he tried to walk he shouted out in pain.

"I'll take him back to our side. I probably won't be much use to you guys anyways, the state I'm in," came Chu's voice. He picked up Rinku, despite his protests, and walked away.

"Trees don't just fall down on their own, do they Kurama?" Kuwabara asked apprehensively.

"No. There's no ice or frost in this branch either….Hiei," Kurama said darkly. The two looked up at the trees apprehensively.

The smirking fire demon gave a short, but quiet, laugh before turning around and heading off.

"Kurama and Kuwabara are on their way," he said, jumping down. "I've taken care of Rinku and Chu will stay with him."

"What did you do to Rinku?" Touya asked as he looked over his ice sword.

"Branch," was the answer given.

"Ahh, did they see you?"

"Of course not! Kurama has figured out it was me, but there were only two options…"

It was only a short time before they heard two people coming closer. It was now nearly pitch black. Hiei's eyes seemed to glow red in the night, while Touya's shown out blue. They'd reached an agreement about what was to be done. First they needed to take out one of the two coming, it didn't matter which, then Hiei would get to the house and find the flag, while Touya kept whoever was left from finding their flag.

"Hello, Hiei, Touya," Kurama greeted when he walked into the clearing with Kuwabara.

"Fox," each said at the same time before taking a second to glare at each other.

Said fox chuckled quietly in amusement. "One would think you'd have gone after our flag by now…"

"Not yet," Hiei snapped before diving towards Kuwabara, the closer of the two. The human managed to evade the attack, but the fire demon came back with a vengeance.

Meanwhile, Touya went after Kurama who easily evaded his attacks. Touya was determined this would not be a repeat of their Dark Tournament fight. He no longer wanted to kill Kurama, but he did need to freeze him to prevent the capture of their flag.

Hiei chased after Kuwabara viciously. AT first he did not try to actually hit the fighter. It would be bad for their group as a whole if once this thing was over, someone was dead. Finally seeing his opening, Hiei slashed forward.

His sword bit deep into the other leg and Kuwabara screamed in pain. He collapsed to the ground. "Darn it, Hiei!" he ground out, hands on his leg which looked to be in an incredible amount of pain.

Said demon simply gave him a look before flitting off. Now it was time for him to get the flag. He also needed to know what happened to Yusuke. Hiei just hoped Touya would hold Kurama off until they won.


	16. Chapter 16: Time for Fun, Part 6

Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you review this chapter as well. Of course the story will not end with capture the flag, though the next chapter will probably take me longer to finish than these did as these were so much fun

Chapter 16: Time for Fun, Part 6

((Touya))

Touya chased after Kurama, but was having no luck in catching the red-head. His Shards of Winter slowed him down too much and Kurama could easily see him coming. While with no boundaries to prevent escape, he could not possibly attack him with the sword.

It was all Touya could do to keep him from getting too close to the wall. He also needed to try and make sure Kurama didn't think he was guarding one area in particular. The only thing on Touya's side was that Kurama could not attack him back, otherwise he might have had a problem.

This was another thing that annoyed him. After all of his training, Kurama was still stronger than him in some ways. Though what he did notice throughout his time defending the flag from several people, was that it was much easier to attack and hit someone who was fighting back, than someone who only needed to avoid getting hit. It gave them less things to focus on and made it so much easier to avoid his blade.

Finally growing truly annoyed, Touya shot the same ice circles he'd used against Suzuka into the ground. Kurama seemed intently curious about these, but did not touch them. But, giving the fox less room to run and making him cautious had allowed several close-calls. Touya had sliced through his shirt and a few hairs at one point and was now out for more.

It wasn't so much that he wanted to kill him, but there had to be some way of knocking him unconscious or something!

"You seem to have learned a few tricks, Touya," Kurama said in a friendly tone. Suddenly he seemed to disappear.

"What!" Touya spun left and right before he heard a movement closer to the flag. No! How was Kurama so much faster than him! Chasing after him he came to the wall. Kurama was standing in front of it, staring intently.

Touya drove his ice sword towards the demon, but Kurama dodged. The force of Touya's hit created a huge chasm and dust flew up everywhere. So he had been trying to distract him! Where was he now!

((Hiei))

Hiei made it to the field with no trouble. Chu had obviously given up and Rinku was already out of the picture. That meant that since he'd gotten Kuwabara, the only person on their side was Kurama.

Kurama was back, hopefully being prevented from winning, by the flag with Touya. He quickly found Jin and checked to make sure the wind demon was alive. Seeing that he was, Hiei quickly moved on and went into the house. Carefully he checked the rooms for traps or the flag.

Coming to the last room he found the most amusing site. Yusuke was standing shock-still, plants completely surrounding him. There were plain vine ones wrapped tightly around him, but there were several incredibly sharp thorns pointed right towards his face and throat. Hiei couldn't help but snicker wickedly at the sight.

Yusuke looked up in surprise, but his face broke into a grin when he managed to make out who it was in the dim light. "Hiei! Get over here and get these evil plants away!"

Allowing himself one more amused glance, Hiei walked over to Yusuke. He pulled the thorns away first before trying to get the vines off. After yanking for a while he grew very irritated.

"Just stay in them! You can walk now, so you won't slow me down," he snapped.

"Fine, just go get the flag and come on," the spirit detective told him.

Hiei growled, but got the flag and headed towards the door. There were a few seconds where things seemed to pause. Just then some of the thorns and vines Hiei had pulled off of Yusuke sprang up and wrapped around him. They bound tightly, even encasing the fire demon's legs, till only his head was visible.

Seeing Hiei like this, Yusuke burst out laughing and even fell over in his mirth. A glare was all he received and it was somewhat unlucky that a glare couldn't burn because if it could, then they both would be free…though Yusuke might be a little crispy….

"You look like one of those little flower baby things with all the green and you can only see the head!" Yusuke told him.

Hiei struggled to move, but only managed to get the branches to wrap tighter. It was starting to hurt, not that he'd admit to it…

((Touya))

Touya chased after Kurama as fast as he could possibly go. No, he had the flag! How could he have found it! Shards of ice were flying everywhere and trees were freezing as they ran.

Getting close enough, Touya leapt at the demon. His ice sword caught Kurama's arm and left a long cut. The red-head kept running though and ice demon followed. He would never live it down if Hiei found out he'd let Kurama get the flag.

Shooting more ice at Kurama only slowed the demon down slightly, but it was only slightly more than the delay it took Touya to shoot them. Maybe if he could at least slow Kurama down enough, Hiei could get the flag across.

Finally getting good footing, Touya made a leap that brought him in front of the one he was chasing. Diving straight forward, Touya put forth his energy into keeping Kurama back.

((Hiei and Yusuke))

"Stop laughing," Hiei snapped. He shifted his arms around and managed to get one out. If only Yusuke was closer, he would have punched him.

"If only Kuwabara could see you, you look even shorter than usual," the spirit detective told him, having finally stopped laughing.

Ignoring him, the fire demon shifted around and got his other arm out, though he received several cuts and scrapes from the thorns. It only took him a short time to get completely out after that, but he knew he'd wasted too much time already.

Once out he grabbed the flag and ran out of the house. Yusuke followed behind him, still able to run as only his arms were tied. Too much time had elapsed since Hiei had left Touya and that was not a good thing. He charged for the line.

((Touya))

Touya's head spun as he chased after Kurama. This wasn't happening! He'd had him! Right there! Well, there was no use whining about it now. He had to catch Kurama!

But they were too close to the line now, Touya made a last-ditch attempt and shot ice shards at the fleeing demon. They missed just as Kurama dived over the line.

((Hiei and Yusuke))

The fire demon ran across the line and turned to wait for Yusuke who was only slightly behind. They stood there and caught their breath.

Now the only thing they needed to find out was: who had won?


	17. Chapter 17: Victory Explanation

Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. Here's the answer to what I'm sure people wanted to know.

Chapter 17: Victory Explanation

Yusuke and Hiei were both sitting on the ground, waiting for something to happen. They had gotten their flag over the line…but who had won? There was no one else around anywhere nearby. This was rather disturbing seeing as they were at the part of the line that was right next to the dojo.

Jin wasn't around, though they could see where he'd fallen because there was still blood there from the many wounds he'd taken in trying to avoid Rinku and Kuwabara. Everyone else had been in the forest when they were taken out.

They were waiting for a while before Hiei looked up and spotted Kurama and Touya walking out of the forest together. The ice demon was glaring at the fox and didn't seem too happy.

"Hey, guys, there you are!" Yusuke called. When the two demons got closer they realized that Kurama was holding a flag. "Wait…you got our flag! Who won then?"

"When did you get theirs?" Touya asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"That's about when I got yours," Kurama told them, earning himself another glare. "I must compliment you though, that was great team-work."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"So fox, where's the rest of your team?" Hiei asked darkly.

"I'm not sure," Kurama sniffed. "And was that entirely necessary? A branch?"

"You dropped a branch on him?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"On Rinku. Besides, if Kurama managed to get the flag over without help, imagine how it would have gone with it."

"The some way, stupid fox," Touya grumbled. "You'd think I'd be able to hit him by now, but no…"

"Boys!"

They turned around at Genkai's shout. "Oh hey, Grandma!" Yusuke shouted a greeting.

"Hello boys." Genkai walked up to them with Chu, Rinku, and Shishi behind her. Suzuka and Kuwabara were limping along a ways behind the group.

"Ooh, what happened to you?" Yusuke asked curiously when Suzuka and Kuwabara finally got to the group. Suzuka pointed at Touya while Kuwabara pointed at Hiei. Yusuke burst out laughing.

"So who won?" Kuwabara asked impatiently. "Both Kurama and Yusuke have a flag!"

"Wait, where's Jin?" Touya exclaimed.

Genkai sighed. "He'll be okay, but it might be a few days before he's back up to normal. Now, as I was about to say, the winner's are: Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, and Touya!"

"Alright!" Yusuke cheered, waving his fist in the air.

"Take that fox!" all three remaining team-members shouted at once. They looked at each other in confusion, upon realizing they'd said the same thing at the same time.

"Seems I did put up quite a fight though," Kurama sighed.

"So how'd they manage to win?" Shishi asked. He really had no idea since he had been amongst the first taken out.

"Both Yusuke and Kurama made it over the dividing line at approximately the same time. I award the victory to Yusuke's team however, as they lost the fewest amount of people throughout the course of the game. …and for superior teamwork."

"You really can be a good leader when you set your mind to it," Hiei told Yusuke with a smirk.

"In your face Kuwabara!" Yusuke told him.

"Great work guys," Chu congratulated them. Rinku looked rather pouty beside him. Apparently the little yo-yo wielder wasn't too happy about being knocked out with a tree branch.

"Now I want you all to remember something, it is not impossible for a smaller force to beat a larger one. I know many of you know this already, but the point must be made clear. It is also important for team members to be willing to give up anything to get to the main goal. Yet…" Genkai said with significance, "…a team member should never be sacrificed for little gain or if it can be helped in any other way. Yusuke's team won because they accomplished this goal with only one person knocked out.

"In the future we may play this game again, if that happens I want you to remember several things. The first of which is that without a good defense any offense will be worthless. I also want you to remember that a group should only split up if they…have…no…other…choice…" This was directed at everyone, since each team had left at least one person on their own.

"Can we do this again with the same teams, next time we'll kick Urameshi's team's buts!" Kuwabara declared.

"Yeah, cause we did such a good job of it this time," Suzuka mutter sarcastically. He rubbed his leg which he could put absolutely no weight on.

"Well, if I'd managed to catch you sooner, it wouldn't have come to that," Touya told him smugly.

"I think the kid's right, we'll waste you chaps next time," Chu told them.

Hiei snickered, "Maybe if we give you guys a head start."

"You're the ones who need a head start," Rinku said cheerfully.

"Bring it on!" Yusuke told them. "We beat you this time, we can beat you again!"

Genkai turned away from the fighters who'd now split themselves into their teams and were shouting insults back and forth. Why had she agreed to this?

"Hey grandma, what do we get for winning!"

Genkai didn't answer. She smacked herself on the forehead and just kept walking.

AN: This is to ask reviewers what they'd think of another playground favorite being played by our favorite humans/demons. Unless I get a few people really not wanting that to happen, I may try that. So unless I get strong rejections, the word of the chapter is dodgeball.


	18. Chapter 18: A Whole New Game

I admit to being dissappointed. I had hoped there would be more people still reading this story, but I suppose it is my fault. But! Never-the-less, it will continue! (insert evil cackle here). Now as there were no objections, I suppose you can guess what's coming next so while this chapter is more of an explanation, the next will get the game going.

Chapter 18: A Whole New Game

It was about a week after the ten fighters had played dodgeball. Jin had, of course, gotten better in a few days, though he was much more cautious when they sparred. His good mood was just as good as it had always been, much to the disgruntlement of Suzuka and Kuwabara.

Both of them had had the tendons sliced in the back of one of their legs and neither could walk without a limp yet. They would heal completely, but it would take a while due the precise hits landed by Hiei and Touya.

Everyone else had made a complete recovery now and was in higher spirits than they usually were. Some how, the capture the flag game had not made arguments worse. But now Genkai gathered them around with the announcement of something new that they were doing today.

"Ooh, ooh, are we playing capture the flag again?" Yusuke asked, jumping up and down.

"I thought you didn't like kiddie games, dimwit," Genkai said with amusement.

"Heh, that was far from a little human game," Hiei said.

"I agree, though I do believe if we played again, my team would win," Kurama announced.

"Do you really think so?" Touya asked him in a voice that hinted annoyance that he'd let Kurama get away from him in their last game.

"Children!" Genkai shouted to get their attention. "If you're done acting like babies, I will explain what we are going to do." She help up a large bag that she'd been carrying with her. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small, round, white ball about the size of a fist.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It looks neat…it kind of gives off the energy my yo-yos do," Rinku announced.

"We'll be using these to play dodgeball," Genkai announced.

"How the heck can you make that dangerous! It's just a stupid game!" Yusuke announced.

"What would you know, Urameshi, you always skip gym," Kuwabara said smugly.

"Will you idiots shut up! Now then, the point of the game is quite simple, you will throw these balls at the other team, trying to hit them, while not getting hit by the ones they throw at you," she paused for a second. "There is only one way you will be allowed to use your spirit energy," her eyes focused on the ball for a second which began to glow a blueish-white.

"We can put our spirit energy into them," Suzuka realized, being one of the few who understood what she was doing.

"Exactly. Now all of these balls are exactly the same right now, but once a person puts a small amount of their spirit energy inside them, they will gain special properties. None of the effects of hitting a person with one will be life-threatening, but I'm sure you will find that some will be more inhibiting than others."

"Will our energy stay in them?" Jin asked cheerfully. "I wouldn't want to miss and then have them throwing my own moves back at me."

"No, the special effects you give them will only last a short time, which means you'd better throw it quick or risk wasting your energy," Genkai answered. "A person is out of the game when either, they have been hit in a way that prevents them from standing, or if you use so much energy you can no longer give one of these balls special powers.

"Same teams as last time," she announced. "And I'd like to remind you that you are not permitted to use energy in any way other than to put it in the ball…or in the case of you three," she pointed at Jin, Touya, and Hiei, "As you use special elements around you all the time whether consciously or not, you may use those powers."

"Yes!" Jin shouted.

"But that's not fair, he can fly," Shishi exclaimed.

"But their team has less members. Now, stick to you side of the line and…BEGIN!" As she shouted this she flung ten of the special balls onto each side of the line.

Just as in capture the flag each team sped off to their side, except this time they rushed to pick up the special energy balls. Then there were blurs of color as they fled into the large forest to hide and plan.

In the forest, Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, and Touya made their plans as to how best play this new game.

"Well, first we need to find out exactly what the balls do when filled with each of our powers," Touya suggested.

"We can't waist the energy on that," Hiei snapped at him.

"It would be better than simply throwing them and hoping the effect is what we're looking for!"

"It will help us either way!"

"Guys!" Yusuke got their attention.

"Well, I'm sure we could figure out what some of 'em do," Jin announced, fingering the two he held with interest.

"Right," Yusuke agreed. "Now, Touya's will probably freeze the person it touches. Maybe not all of them, but a small portion that may distract them."

"Mine might…blow them away maybe…" Jin said slowly, his ears drooped.

"Yusuke's will probably just hurt them," Touya pointed out.

"And mine might just burn them," Hiei said.

"Right well, lets go find out!" Yusuke announced. They started towards the line slowly and cautiously.

Suddenly a bright green ball went flying towards them from the opposite side. Leaping out of the way, none of the four were hit. Jin was the first to react and took only a few seconds to shove energy into one of his before throwing it in the direction the other had come from.

There was whooshing sound and the trees within five feet of it were torn from the ground and flung away. All the plants were blowing for a few seconds before settling.

"Urameshi, I think I'm going to like this game!" Jin said happily. Yusuke nodded dumbly.


	19. Chapter 19: This New Game Gets Interesti

Chapter 19: This New Game Gets Interesting

"Gah!" Yusuke ducked as colored balls came flying at them from every direction. It had taken less than a few seconds for the other team to retaliate and things were not getting any easier.

So far they didn't have much of an idea what any of the spheres flying at them did, well, there was one that was kind of obvious. It didn't stop, it just kept coming as if a person was controlling them. These…were obviously Rinku's.

"How did they attack so fast!" Yusuke cried. There had been a total of nine balls that had flown towards them, but five were still chasing. They given five to Rinku, that way even once they'd thrown their's there was still a way to attack.

"It doesn't matter, just shut up and don't get hit!" Hiei snapped at him, flipping through the air as three came for him at once.

"I got an idea," Yusuke told them. "I'll try and get them to follow me, I'll lead them away. Then I want you guys to attack with the ones we still have. We have ours and all the ones they threw so it shouldn't be too hard for you guys to nail them.

"Alright, tell us when to go Urameshi," Jin told him.

"Okay, come towards me…NOW!" All three ran towards Yusuke before turning off. The five balls went flying towards Yusuke who leapt out of the way just in time before turning and running in the opposite direction. They followed him as he ran as fast as he could away from the others.

Back where Yusuke had left, Hiei, Jin, and Touya were preparing to make a counter attack. They'd gathered up all the extra dodgeballs that hadn't chased Yusuke and got ready to throw them.

"Okay, let me go and check if they're still there," Jin told them, flying up slowly so as to get a better look without being seen. There was a rustle, he followed it with his eyes…there!

Flying down and landing, Jin pointed in the direction he'd seen them going. The three fighters shot off in that direction before each of them throwing one of theirs. Hiei's was bright red, Touya's icy blue, and Jin's, as they already knew, a misty, milky color. There was a loud swear from their opponent's side of the line.

"You're supposed to get out of the way!" came Kuwabara's voice.

Jin quickly filled one of the balls with his energy before flinging it into that area. A whooshing sound filled the area as much of the shrubbery was blown away.

Across the line was Kuwabara, Rinku, Chu, Suzuka, and Shishi with his hair singed somewhat. They faced off against them.

"You are going down," Touya told them, a smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that," Suzuka told him.

"Let's get 'em Snowy!" Jin told Touya. They nodded at Hiei who smiled wickedly.

All at once they threw the balls they held across the line. Most of them missed. Suzuka got hit by one of the blue ones on his left arm however.

"Arg!" he gripped it tightly as ice spread up it and coated his arm all the way up to his shoulder. "Oh crap!" the ice began to spread past his shoulder and started to coat his chest.

"Suzuka!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Uh…uh…" Dodging the ball Hiei threw at him he grabbed one of the ones off the ground and filled it with his energy, turning it a light orange color.

"Arr…" Suzuka growled as he struggled against the ice that had spread to his right arm already and had traveled down to the ground trapping him there. It was almost at his head.

With a cry, Kuwabara shoved his glowing ball at the ice encasing his team-mate's chest. The ice seemed to glow for a few seconds before shattering off. Suzuka was panting and looked about ready to collapse.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked him, supporting him. Chu, Rinku, and Shishi had started to gather the rest of the balls. Hiei, Jin, and Touya were preparing for the next wave of attack, Jin still holding one of his, ready to counter.

Suzuka nodded and stood straight.

"So, what do your's do?" Jin asked them cheerfully. "Because Snowy's seem even more useful than mine are."

"You'll just have to see!" Kuwabara shouted at him, taking a few from his team mates when they got ready to attack.

"Yes, and I'm sure it'll be quite amusing," Hiei told him.

"You bet it will twerp!"

"Well we'll just see about that," Touya said.


	20. Chapter 20: This New Game Get Annoying

Hey peoples! Sorry for the time it took to update this. This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, even after so long. Oh well, let's hope I remember to update again, and rather quicker than last time.

Chapter 20: This New Game Get Annoying

Yusuke ducked and dodged frantically. Why the heck weren't they stopping! Rinku couldn't be chasing him that fast! So…maybe…they tracked you with your spirit energy… Gah! He nearly screamed as he just barely dodged.

Finally ducking behind a tree, he heard them thud into the back of the tree behind him.

"If I were more observant, I would have thought of that sooner," Yusuke said, reaching down to pick them up. Gathering them up carefully, he began to walk back, listening closely to sounds in the woods.

If they tried to sneak up on him, he'd be at a disadvantage due to there being only one of him. Then again, they probably wouldn't have that many dodgeballs left to them if they were occupied by his other teammates.

Maybe that was his issue, he needed to stick with his teammates, it's what Genkai had told them before…

What was that! Yusuke spun around and faced the boundary that was the line between the two sides. Tossing one of the dodgeballs into the air, he caught it before filling it with his spirit energy. With a quick toss, he sent it flying across to the other side.

His, as could be expected, was a light blue, the same color as his spirit gun's energy. It hit a bush and there was a burst of light that didn't seem to do much.

"That sucks," Yusuke grumbled. "Why is mine the lame one on my team?"

"Well, maybe it just has to hit someone first," a voice told him.

"Yeah, I guess your right Kurama…" Wait. Yusuke realized whom he was talking to just as a bright green ball came flying towards him. He dodged, but was shocked as another hit him in the arm when he turned back around.

Vines came up out of the sphere, wrapping tightly around his upper body, trapping his arms to his sides completely. Struggling viciously, he found that it was to no use, he'd still be able to walk, but moving his arms was not possible.

"Hey fox!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes, Yusuke," Kurama laughed. "I did plan that. I let you hear me, so you'd throw one of your balls over here, so I'd have a way to get you."

"I hate you. But, you don't have anymore now, so neither of us can attack each other."

"Yes, but I'll be able to run back faster," Kurama said before disappearing in the thick forest.

Yusuke growled angrily as he began trying to run back. Kurama was right, darn him! It was much harder to run when his arms were trapped so tightly to his sides. Plus, it was hard to hold so many of the dodgeballs, he had four right now, and he knew there were two back where he'd been hit. They'd have to go back for those later.

((the others))

Jin laughed cheerfully as he ducked and dodged through the air. This was really fun! Diving down, he picked up several dodgeballs. They were only in his hands for a few seconds before he'd flung them towards the other side.

One slammed into Shishi, who cursed violently as he was thrown backwards by the force of the wind. Jin laughed louder as he continued with this pattern. He had been hit several times so far, but he could still fly, which was good. Though he had the feeling that Shishi's dodgeballs took away some of the times you were allowed to throw, almost as if they took some of your energy. He'd have to be careful, if he got hit too many times, he'd be out due to not being able to go on the offensive anymore.

"Guys!" Touya shouted, getting the attention of his teammates. He dodged the new balls that came flying at him as consequence before ducking farther back behind a tree.

Hiei ran over and Jin took a few extra minutes before he could land behind their cover with them.

"So, now what?" Hiei asked. "We know that Rinku's aren't controlled by him, but they do follow you."

"Chu's and Kuwabara's hurt, reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy bad," Jin whined. He'd been hit be one of each, only able to tell the difference, because he saw them being thrown.

"Yes, I got hit by one of Kuwabara's, my arms still numb," Touya put in. "Has anyone gotten hit by Suzuka's yet?"

"No, the fool has amazingly awful aim," Hiei snapped.

"He's not a fool," Jin told him, though his face adopted a thoughtful expression, "Though, your definitely right about his aim."

"What about Shishi's?" Touya asked. "I got this feeling…well…"

"Like it's taking our energy?" Hiei suggested.

"That's it!" Jin exclaimed. "I felt it too."

"We're getting hit this much?" Hiei growled questioningly. "This game is starting to get annoying."

"Agreed," Touya said calmly. "We should finish it quickly."

"Snowy's are the best for that," Jin said. "As long as we can keep Kuwabara from smashing them open again…"

"They watch out for getting hit by Hiei's the most, though," Touya said.

"Well, yeah! They light you on fire!"

Hiei smirked. "We'll go for the fool first. I'll distract them, Touya freezes him."

"And I'll make sure they don't hide in the trees!" Jin told them cheerfully.

"Let's go!" Touya said.

They leapt out, each grabbing as many dodgeballs as they could reach. The other team was waiting for them, but they didn't have that many balls to throw. But that didn't make it any easier to avoid.

Touya doubled over as one of Chu's hit him in the chest. It was all he could do to keep from collapsing and Jin had to shove him out of the way of another one. He managed to pull himself together, though, and fill several balls with his energy while he waited for Hiei to throw first.

"Stop getting hit!" Hiei shouted at him, flinging the, now bright red, spheres at Kuwabara. The human managed to dodge, but was not able to avoid the icy blue ones that soon followed.

"Hah!" Jin shouted and ice quickly coated the teen.

"Uh…guys…a little help here…!" Kuwabara yelled frantically. None of his teammates were able to make it in time before the ice coated him.

Suzuka ran with his teammates over to Kuwabara, absentmindedly flinging the dodgeball he was holding over his shoulder. It was the first he threw that hit someone…and it managed to hit Hiei.

The fire demon grunted in surprise as the ball him and lit up. When the light faded, Hiei struggled to move. It didn't work. Anger and fury lined his face, though most of it seemed self-directed. His entire body was paralyzed from getting hit.

"Ooh…that's not good," Jin said.

"I agree," Touya answered, before both of them dived out of the way of the new assault from the opposing team.


	21. Chapter 21: Making a Game Plan

Hello peoples! I got a new chapter out much faster this time, I guess I've been a bit more into Yu Yu Hakusho lately. Heh, my obsessions change quite often. Anyways, sorry this chapter is a bit short, this seemed like a good place to end it.

Chapter 21: Making a Game Plan

Yusuke ran as best he was able to, trying to get to his team. It was not a easy as it sounded. Running without the use of his arms would have been one thing, but with them tied up it really restricted his movements. This was getting annoying.

He felt the dodgeballs begin to slip out of hands and was so focused on that, that he didn't realize the danger in front of him. Tripping over a tree root, Yusuke completely lost his grip on the balls which went flying out of his hands. "Darnit!" he yelled when he realized this.

It was hard enough picking them up before, now he had to do it again. He hoped his team was still alright. Picking up all the dodgeballs took Yusuke a shorter time than he thought and soon he was off again. He needed to help his teammates.

((Touya and Jin))

"Crap!" Jin cried out, dodging the balls that were flying towards him. He crashed into the ground as an alternative to getting hit and had to be shoved out of the way of an oncoming attack by Touya. They both managed to avoid the onslaught until it finally stopped coming.

Both Shinobi were hunched over, hands on their knees, and panting. The remaining four members of the other team were searching around for more balls to throw, but had thrown all the ones left on their side. They turned their attention to Touya and Jin and prepared for what the two fighters would do.

"We need a plan," Touya told his teammate. He gestured Jin farther away from the border line so that the others couldn't hear what they were saying. Once they were far enough away he said, "If we don't manage to hit all of them this time, we'll be in trouble. We can't dodge attacks from four different angles at once."

"Well, at least you got Kuwabara!" Jin reminded him cheerfully. "With him gone you can freeze them without them getting unfrozen! It'll be much easier!"

"Hmpf!" Touya looked around the tree they'd gone behind and glared suspiciously at the other team. Rinku stuck his tongue out at Touya, annoying the ice demon greatly. "I can't believe Hiei was the first of us to get his," he mused, though he was rather annoyed about it.

"Well, I didn't even see that one coming, imagine, the one time Suzuka isn't looking, that's when he hits someone. What a crazy world!" Jin said happily.

"You're telling me," said a grumpy voice from nearby. They turned to see Yusuke standing there, looking annoyed, with vines wrapped around him.

"Oi, Urameshi, what happened!"

"Kurama managed to trick me," Yusuke growled, dropping the dodgeballs he held onto the ground.

"Well, those will be helpful," Touya murmured, "Now we have all of them."

"So Hiei managed to get his, he'll be furious," Yusuke laughed.

"Snowy got Kuwabara," Jin told him.

"We need to find a way to get you out," Touya told him, walking closer and inspecting the vines that were wrapped tightly around the Spirit Detective. "If we could use Spirit Energy, I could use my ice sword, but that obviously won't work."

"Ooh, I know, I know!" Jin shouted.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, anyways, if Yusuke gets hit by one of Chu's then the dodgeball might manage to get rid of the vines!"

"Wow, that's…actually a very good idea…"

"Hey, what do you mean by actually!"

"I don't want to get hit!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Sure you do!"

"No, I really don't."

"Well fine, don't blame me. You're the unlucky one who'll have to just sit here and be useless. There's no fun in that, but suit yourself," Jin said flippantly, as if it truly didn't matter to him if Yusuke stayed tied.

"You're a jerk."

"Am not," Jin told him in a singsong voice. "Besides, I still get to play. You'll just be sitting around bored, watching me and Snowy carry the team and-"

"Alright, alright!" Yusuke exclaimed, glaring at his teammate.

Touya snickered. "Alright, Chu's are the bright orange ones. We'll have to attack them first though, they don't have anything to throw right now."

"Okay, you two throw the dodgeballs and try and hit them if you can. Also, aim for Kurama as much as possible, he should be back and his are quite…inconvenient," Yusuke growled, nodding down at the vines tangled around him. "Once you've thrown most of them, duck back behind here. I'll come out then and try and get hit by an orange one, but not by the others. Once I'm freed, you guys come out and we'll beat the crap out of them!"

"Yeah! We're all clear on the game plan, Captain Urameshi, sir!" Jin saluted him, while Touya laughed and shook his head.

"Let's go," the ice demon said, running out there. He and Jin picked up all the dodgeballs near them until they each had about seven each.

Touya set most of his down next to him, but kept one in each hand. Jin did the same and they watched their opponents warily.

"Why are they out in the open?" Jin whispered to him. "Do they want us to hit them?"

"They probably know that there's no way of attacking us like this, they need us to try and attack them, or the game won't end. They certainly can't expect us to try throwing these when they're hiding either, so this makes the most sense."

"You guys gonna sit there yapping all day!" Chu called to them.

"Hold your horses!" Jin called to him. "We just want to make sure it's worth your time!"

"Remember to try and aim for Kurama," Touya murmured. He directed a glare at the fox demon, still annoyed about the last time they played a game.

"Ready?"

"You bet."


	22. Chapter 22: The New Game is Losing Playe

WHOMFG! I am actually updating this story! I was shocked at the ease with which I wrote this chapter and I feel even worse about how long this has taken. I know it's been about half a year and I deeply appologize for that. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out much sooner as the next one will end this particular game. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 22: The New Game is Losing Players

Hitting Kurama wasn't as easy as it sounded. Jin and Touya would have changed their attacks to focus on the others, but that meant that they would risk hitting Chu which would ruin their chances of getting Yusuke out of the vines. Taking a chance Touya threw one of his as hard as he could at the other team.

Shishi dodged out of the way of the oncoming glowing ball, but Rinku had been right behind him. Unable to see the ice master's attack he couldn't dodge in time. Crashing to the ground, Rinku shouted out in annoyance as ice coated his legs, eventually covering his entire body.

Not even waiting for Jin and Touya to finish Kurama's team launched a counter-attack with a vengeance. There was a loud cry of pain as Yusuke allowed a direct hit from one of the dodgeballs Chu had thrown. Even the previous hits the others had experienced hadn't been direct hits. The Spirit Detective got to his feat slowly, but despite the pain, was relieved to see that Chu's attack had freed him from Kurama's vines.

Dodgeballs were flying everywhere so fast that it was hard to tell what was happening. Neither team was even waiting for the other anymore as the grabbed whatever they could off the ground. It was because of this that no one knew what had happened first, but it was marked by a loud shout of victory, despite the fact that the game wasn't over.

What likely happened first was that a green ball managed to hit Jin's legs as he came closer to the ground. The vines wrapped themselves around the wind master's legs and effectively trapped him to ground where he toppled over due to lack of balance. But that wasn't what shocked everyone. What made all those still capable of playing look up in shock was the loud cry of "YES!" from Touya.

What could make the ice master so happy? Well that was the ice that was slowing coating Kurama as the plant user struggled to break free. His efforts were unsuccessful, however, and he was soon as frozen as all the others who had been hit by Touya's ice.

Touya looked around and realized everyone was staring at him due to his uncharacteristic outburst. It seemed as if the silence would last forever until, almost simultaneously, both sides began attacking again with a renewed fervor.

Jin, who could no longer move very efficiently, or at all, was only able to throw the balls in his hands. It was impossible for him to get back to his feat and he felt an almost constant drain on his energy as Shishiwakamaru pelted him with every ball within reach. When the wind master reached for the ball beside him he found that he was incapable of putting any energy into it at all.

"Awe man!" he cried.

Touya and Yusuke looked at each other. This wasn't good. Now it was the two of them against Shishi, Chu, and Suzuka all of whom had very useful effects when they added energy to the dodgeballs. Well, the only way they could beat them was if they tried.

The game continued on for a while longer with neither side managing to hit the other. Yusuke fleetingly thought of the two balls he had left back deeper into the forest, but figured they'd be completely useless at this point. As it was, neither team was even using all the dodgeballs on their side; there were just too few people now.

Teamwork saved both teams repeatedly as Suzuka managed to shove Shishi out of the way of Touya's attack and Touya repeatedly was forced to help Yusuke.

"Stop just standing there!" the ice demon finally exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to every hit being immensely important. Usually smaller things like that don't even register to me…" Yusuke said, looking annoyed.

"Then you should pay more attention."

"I'm trying!"

Meanwhile the other team was starting to have troubles of its own.

"Stop aiming for Yusuke, his attacks aren't going to instantly take you out," Shishi snapped at the others.

"Yeah, but his hurts and stuns you for a bit…" Chu said, having been hit by one earlier.

"Yes, but Touya is the one who can instantly freeze us," Suzuka stated.

"Right, so we should focus all out attacks on him," Shishi said matter-of-factly.

"Wait…" Suzuka had a look of contemplation on his face. "Actually, we should aim for Yusuke first."

"Why?"

"Because he's worse at dodging. Touya pays much more attention to everything around him," Suzuka explained, "If we focus on Yusuke, he'll be easier to hit and then with all of our attention on Touya, it'll be easy to get him."

"Alright," Shishi relented.

"Sounds great, let's do it!" Chu explained as they went back to the boundary line.

Yusuke and Touya focused their attention on the others as soon as they appeared. This lasted for a little bit before it became obvious who the focus of their attacks was. Touya attempted to distract the other team as much as he could while Yusuke tried to keep away.

As two energy balls flew at him at once, the Spirit Detective dived as far to the side as he could. This was an incredibly bad idea since, considering Suzuka's bad aim, that was exactly where his ball had been headed. Yusuke was hit with it while still in the air and crashed to the ground with a loud thud, entire body paralyzed.

Touya swore loudly as he saw that before running back and diving behind a tree.

"Hey, I just had an idea!" Shishi exclaimed.

Suzuka fake gasped, earning himself a glare.

"Why didn't we think of it before!"

"Why don't you tell us," Chu said, sounding impatient.

"Well, if Kuwabara's dodgeballs could free people from Touya's ice and your and his effects seem very similar, well, why couldn't yours do the same thing!"

((-))

AN: Well...that doesn't sound good. Anyways like I said, the next chapter will end the game of dodgeball. I'll start working on that soon, though I'm already looking for ideas on what should happen next. The playground sports idea seems to be working pretty well right now so any alternate means of training you guys can think of will be much appreciated. Hope you liked it!


	23. Chapter 23: Ending of the Game

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys; I'm really glad people still read this. As apology and sort of just because I was able to write it really easily, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23: Ending of the Game

Touya, who had heard the discussion from the other side, shuddered. He was standing, back against a large tree to block any dodgeballs that they might try to hit him with. Thankfully they didn't have Jin's attack so there was no worry about the tree blowing away. Of course, he had bigger troubles.

He couldn't very well fight their entire team by himself and that's exactly what he was about to end up doing. After all, every one of them had been taken out by his ice. Well, there was always the slight chance that Chu's attacks wouldn't work, though he highly doubted that.

Deciding it would be best to just try, as he really had no other choices left, Touya jumped out from behind the tree and instantly started throwing as many balls as he could at Chu. The other fighter already had an orange ball in his hand and was about to try and hit Kurama's ice-covered form when Touya's ice ball went straight for him.

But before it had the chance to hit him, Suzuka dived in front of him, effectively blocking the ice master's attack. Chu took the chance to lightly tap the glowing orange ball against Kurama. There was a pause before the ice shattered like glass, shards flying everywhere.

Kurama looked around in confusion, instantly realizing what had happened. He smiled at the look of horror on Touya's face before it disappeared when the ice master dived behind the tree he used to block.

"It's okay Snowy, you can still win!" Jin cheered him from where he was tied the ground and no longer able to play.

"Oh yeah!" Touya shouted to him from behind the tree, "How!"

"Just don't get hit!" the wind master replied cheerfully.

"Great plan," Touya informed him sarcastically. He heard snickers from the other team's members.

Touya glanced around the tree to see that two of the unfrozen team members were poised to attack him while Chu started to get ready to unfreeze the other three. As a ball came zooming towards his head, the ice demon pulled back quickly and watched as it flew by. There were three loud shattering sounds and Touya knew that the other team had freed their frozen members.

"So…how do we get him?" Kuwabara asked; they were all staring at the tree intently.

"Well, we can't use my attacks," Rinku piped up, "Because I'm pretty sure they have to have a clear shot before they start following him…"

"Mine obviously can't hit," Shishi said.

"Nor can mine," Suzuka added, "And Kuwabara and Chu's attacks will be pretty useless too unless they can manage to smash the tree…"

"I believe mine might manage to tie him to the tree, but that would not solve our dilemma," Kurama mumbled, deep in thought. "I believe it would be best for Chu and Kuwabara to try and hit the tree anyways as it's our only chance to get him out from there…"

"Maybe you should tie him to the tree first," Shishi snickered. "Otherwise, he'll try just run deep into the forest and wait there…"

Kurama nodded and lightly threw two dodgeballs to the tree, one on the edge of each side. Touya tried to jump away from the tree in time, but only managed to get yanked back into it with a thud. Struggling viciously, he tried to get the vines to let go, but remained unsuccessful.

Once ready, both Chu and Kuwabara threw as many dodgeballs as they could reach at the tree. At first they simply hit with a bang that was seemingly ineffective, but eventually the tree started to splinter just below Touya's head. This made the ice demon frantic as he tried to duck despite the binds holding him in place.

"Snowy, duck!" Jin shouted at him.

"What…the hell…do you think I'm doing!" Touya screamed loudly.

"Stop," Kurama told Kuwabara and Chu, who did as they were told. "Touya, give up now and we'll come get you out."

The ice demon glanced up to see the tree leaning dangerously forward. If it fell it would definitely hit his head hard. At the same time, though, he definitely couldn't just give up; he would never live it down.

"Don't you be threatening him!" Jin shouted at them. "A Shinobi never gives in!"

"I don't really think that's for you to decide," Shishi told him arrogantly.

"Shut up!"

Touya calmed himself down and tried to think the situation over thoroughly before he finally came to a conclusion and a plan. "Jin's right, a Shinobi never gives in. Besides, I probably won't die from it, so it's not that bad."

"Suit yourself," Kurama said. He knew there was no way to convince Touya and the ice master did make a good point. While it would definitely hurt him, it would by no means kill him. Still, he must have some sort of a plan…

As the wood behind him splintered, Touya waited for the right moment. This tree wouldn't split cleanly, he knew that well, he just needed to wait for the splintering to break far enough down for the vines to detach. One particularly large crack ran right down where one vine had connected to the tree causing the vine to let go. Pushing away as hard as he could, Touya leapt to his right, diving to the ground as the tree crashed down behind him.

Just as he was about to get up he felt something small land on his back. Suddenly the familiar feeling of vine-like ropes snaking around him came. Trying to push himself up, he found this entirely ineffective. His swears rang out as the others on Kurama's team realized what their leader had managed to do.

((-))

AN: Yeah, this chapter wasn't really all that great I guess, though I still think it came out okay. Opinions on this game campared to capture the flag. I think capture the flag came out better, though this one wasn't aweful. Anyways, I'm still looking for playground game ideas or, if people would prefer, I can go back to random fighting things. So, yeah, I don't know how you feel about the story unless you tell me XD


End file.
